Coming Home
by krazegirl
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to Breaking Down. The aftermath of Parker's hospitalization and introduction of Sam. Plus what happened to Booth and Brennan. Not to mention someone is pregnant.
1. Prequel

A/N: here's the preview to the sequel to 'Breaking Down' Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'm working on it.

Two years after Parker's hospitalization...

"Daddy? Can I blow out your candles yet?" Booth smiled down at Parker who was practically sitting in Booth's lap, his eyes fixed on the large decorated cake, candle flames dancing along with the animated conversation.

"In a minute, bub, remember they're Bones' candles too." He glanced over at his partner who was in the middle of an animated coversation with Zack.

"People! Focus!" Sid's booming voice caught everyone's attention.

"Good, thank you," the restauranteer continued, "now on three. Ready? One…Two…Three."

Sid's camera flashed, capturing the family, as he had come to know them, in their oft used booth. Cam and Angela watched the scene with smiles, Zack looked mildly confused while Hodgins cheered as they watched Temperance, Booth, Parker and Sam blow out the candles. Wild applause followed.

"Congrats you two!" shouted Cam above the din.

Booth grinned and learned in, as the smoke cleared, to capture the lips of his favorite anthropologist, his partner, his Bones.

END

A/N: So, hope you're interested by this sneak peak at my new story, title forthcoming. Questions I hope you're asking: who is Sam? What are they celebrating? Why is Zack always confused? Answers to come….


	2. The Empty House

A/N: Here's the long awaited sequel to "Breaking Down" which was my first FanFic. I'm writing like a speed addict and eagerly watching for your reviews. I don't like long waits between chapters either so I won't make you wait. Thought I'd begin posting this one in a week or so but then I finished the entire outline and the first five chapters in one day. I'm trying to keep ahead of y'all and post a new chapter every day (as long as I get good reviews).

General disclaimer: This story is very different than "Breaking Down" there is a lot more interaction between the other characters and the case. It may seem like I'm taking short cuts with some of the dialogue or characters' thoughts but I promise loose ends will be wrapped up and thoughts fleshed out…eventually. Please be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but the plot line, victims and suspects are all mine.

Context: Three years after the conclusion of "Breaking Down" Location: Washington D.C. and Manassas, Virginia

Chapter 1: The Empty House (Sunday morning)

The early morning light burned away the low lying fog common to the area and shined ever so brightly into the office of one forensic anthropologist. As she woke, Temperance ran her fingers through her shoulder length auburn hair and sighed. She didn't mind sleeping in her office when things were hectic, cases piled up and reports to complete. She did mind falling asleep at her desk. With another heavy sigh she stood and made her way to the window to draw the shade. A quick glance in the mirror brought a sharp gasp as the doctor rushed to remove the paperclip that was stuck to her forehead. She rubbed the spot, trying vainly to remove its imprint.

_Who would notice?_ She thought, fighting self-pity. _(singing voice) I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me._ She inwardly cursed Booth for making her sit through _Shrek_ with Parker no less than seven times.

A noise at the door drew Temperance's attention. She smiled at Angela who was clad in only a bathrobe and nightgown as the artist waddled across the room to lounge on the couch.

"Sweetie, did you sleep here?" Temperance nodded and settled in next to her best friend, ready for the all too familiar lecture to follow.

"Why? You have this great house and a really comfortable bed upstairs. What's so alluring about the desk?" Temperance didn't catch the gentle scarcasm.

"I got caught up, Angela. I want to finish my reports before Booth is back at work." _So he won't need to stop by the Jeffersonian,_ she added to herself. "And my publisher wants the final chapters of my book to the editor by the week's end."

Angela smiled patiently, knowing Temperance would hate this next part.

"I know you're busy Sweetie, but Booth asked me to watch out for you after he was gone." Temperance glared at her best friend.

"I'm the one watching out for you, Ange. That baby is coming any day now and someone has to get you to a hospital."

"That's why Hodgins is here." Angela refused to let Temperance reason her way away from Booth's protective alpha male tendencies.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah, dreaming about the Kennedy assassinations." Temperence raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Really? How can you tell." The artist smiled, resting her hand on her protruding stomach.

"He muttered something about Oswald and then started shouting 'Watch out Bobby!' I've got it on video at home if you want to see for yourself."

"Definitely."

"Now, Sweetie," Angela was back to business, "don't you want to get some sleep? In a real bed?"

"I don't need anyone to watch out for me. I can take care of myself. In fact, I'm going upstairs to get ready for work. Do you need any help?" She asked Angela carefully, still uncomfortable offering support, even to her closest friends.

"No," Angela smiled forgivingly, knowing Temperance's struggle, "I'm gonna rest here and then wake up Jack. He really can't stand to be late to work again." The women exchanged smiles and Temperance took the stairs slowly to her master bedroom.

_Our master bedroom,_ she corrected herself. No matter how long Booth had been gone from her house, their bed, she always thought of this house in connection with him. She recalled the first time she brought him here.

_Flashback_

"_Why'd you bring me here? To buy a house?"_

"_Yes. I think you need a new place, a fresh start with Parker. If you're going to have him full time you'll need more than that tiny apartment, Booth. I know that when you walk through this house you can see youself here with Parker. You know where you'd put the Christmas tree and hide Easter eggs. You know where you'd tuck him in and give him a bath. You see your future with him." Temperance spoke softly, directly._

" _No Temperance, I see you drinking coffee in the kitchen. I see me and you snuggled together on the couch watching a movie with Parker. I see us tucking him in at night. I see you in a study, writing your book and reviewing case files. I see us, in that master bedroom." His eyebrows raised suggestively. "I do see the future. But I see it with Parker and you. That's the only future I want. And I think, you see it too. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought me here."_

_End Flashback_

Temperance sighed, tired of battling her ever fluxuating emotions and fighting back tears. She gathered her robe and crossed the room, heading for the shower. A single picture on her dresser stopped her. It was a candid shot, taken by Sid over a year before. _It's my family_, she thought with a smile, she and Booth were crammed together into a booth at Wong Foo's cake candles lighting their faces as they worked together to blow out the dancing flames.

Five years as partners, a personal record for Temperance who'd previously gone through partners like paper towels. Zack, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, the whole team had been there. And wedged between the happy partners were two equally excited boys, cheeks puffed, ready to blow out the candles. _Parker_. He'd grown so much from the exuberant four year old Temperance had first met. He was now an exuberant eight year old, bright and charming, his grinning face reminding her more of Booth every day.

_And Sam_. His face mirrored his brothers'. He was getting ready to turn six when the picture was taken, clearly anticipating his own cake and candles. Her heart skipped a beat. She missed her son, both of her sons. But they were with Booth, not with her. Temperance cried, hating herself for doing so, missing the man she loved, Parker who she loved as if he were her own and Sam, the precious boy she and Booth had together.

END

A/N: Okay, you may be thinking that I can't count (I DO hate math) because a seven year old kid of Booth and Brennan's? Nope, I'm not that stupid, just crafty. It'll all make sense next chapter, I promise. Also, I realized that Parker would have been closer to five during 'Breaking Down' so I edited it after the fact. I love that I can do that. It's not just to suit this story but 'cause he was four in season one so probably five in season 2. That's proof of my mad math skills, yo.


	3. The Full Tent

A/N: The second chapter for you all since you gave me some reviews. Bribery works, I'm just saying. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Please don't remind me.

Chapter Two The Full Tent (Saturday night)

Meanwhile, in West Virginia….

"Boys." Booth tried his hardest to sound stern, authoritative. The giggling continued, marking his failure. "Please, try to sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow."

"Okay, Daddy." The twin voices did little to reassure him. Booth turned so he could see his sons from the corner of his eye. The sat on their sleeping bags instead of lying inside them as he prefered by this time of night. Parker held out a squirming insect to Sam who struggled to identify it, shining the flashlight at his brother's hand.

"It's a roly poly!" shouted the younger boy, forgetting Daddy was trying to sleep.

"No, Sam, the real name." encouraged Parker with a sparkle in his eye.

"Woody…woo…. Wood lousy?"

"Really close. It's a woodlouse. Come on, let's put him in the terrarium." Sam produced out the glass jar they'd brought along and carefully filled with dirt and plants and Parker threw the bug inside. Noticing Sam's worried expression, Parker reassured him.

"It's okay they have an exoskeleton, that means…"

Booth pulled the pillow over his head, effectively cancelling out the impromptu lesson on the woodlice bone structure. He groaned, _the boys were clearly spending too much time with Uncle Jack. Of course, Temperance probably had a lot to do with the lessons on bones._ His chest tightened. _God, I miss her. No matter where I go, I miss her more than I can stand._

Sunday morning seemed to come earlier in the mountains. _No, I'm simply more aware of the changing light with my proximity to the outdoors, _Booth thought as he fought back the urge to wake. _Geeze, even when she's not here her logic persists. _Booth unzipped his sleeping bag without further delay and noticed his sons were fast asleep, Parker holding tight the terrarium. _There goes my plan to teach the boys to shoot, hunt and fish. Unless they want to put fish in the terrarium._ He shook his head in amusement, _how did I wind up with squints for sons? Temperance. _Lately, Booth found, Temperance was the answer to every problem, every one of his struggles.

Booth moved quietly, slipping on his shoes and unzipping the tent flap door. It took all his sniper training not to step on the sleeping children or duffle bags that crowded the small tent. _What was I thinking bringing the pup tent? It's meant for two small adults. Not two children and an adult, not to mention all their stuff._

Booth moved around the camp, lighting the fire, pulling out paper plates for breakfast. _I still remember buying that family-sized tent. Temperance warned me. Said she may never camp again after Guatamala. But I bought it anyway. _

Memories flooded Booth's conscienceness as he pulled the makings of breakfast from the cooler. Cracking eggs into the small skillet he recalled the case. The only case that had really mattered in the past three years.

The call came from Cullem just two weeks after Booth and Parker had moved out of their small apartment and into Temperance's house. All other cases were put on hold immediately as they rushed to find a five year old foster child, kidnapped and buried by a man claiming to be the Grave Digger. The victim's lack of funds, the low ransom, clues left at the scene all pointed away from the Grave Digger who'd buried Temperance and Hodgins just months prior. Booth and Brennan were hot on the trail of this copycat with the team working feverishly to come up with answers from the lab.

After thirty straight hours of work the Jeffersonian had a solid lead and within an hour Booth and Brennan had recovered the small boy from his prison. Sam had been hidden underground in a wine cellar at the kidnapper's own house. The man was an idiot and suffered the wrath of Brennan, then Booth after he pried Brennan off the poor man. It was Brennan who'd finally coaxed the small boy out of hiding and held him while the ambulance carried them toward the hospital.

Booth mixed the pancake batter and kept an eye on the eggs as he recalled the long battle with Child Protective Services and the courts. In the end they'd been successful in gaining temporary custody of Sam. It wasn't a fight Booth had ever expected to face with Brennan. Her oft stated position on children had already been compromised when she let Parker into her life, her heart. He couldn't have imagined she'd lead the charge for another son.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting on the porch, gently rocking on the swing Booth had installed. They'd spent all night at the hospital with Sam. The small boy was dehydrated and had suffered several beatings. They'd passed the time together quietly, both recalling Parker's time in the hospital. And here they were with another little boy, beaten and scared. Tears now wet Brennan's eyes._

"_I want Sam." Brennan spoke in her most determined voice. "I don't want him in the foster system. Or with anyone else. I want him." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held onto Booth._

"_Baby, I can't imagine how hard this case was for you. After everything the Grave Digger…" his voice trailed and Booth struggled to swallow the lump in this throat, "I don't want you to make a decision you'll regret. I can't let that happen to you…or Sam." Brennan was quiet, never a reassuring sign. Finally, she spoke._

"_I said, years ago, that I wasn't going to have children. But now we've got Parker. I just can't imagine putting Sam back into foster care for thirteen years. He deserves better. Who knows better than me what it's like to not have a family? To be taken and buried alive? I want him Booth." Her eyes met his and she took in his tears. "If you're worried about Parker.."_

"_No, Bones. Parker would love a sibling, I know that. I would love to have Sam, he's a good boy who needs a family. I just.." He pulled her close in a long embrace, "I just wanted you to want that too. I would never push this on you, I want you to be sure. If we start this there's no turning back, no giving up."_

"_I'm sure." She spoke without pause, her eyes following his own. "I'm sure."_

_End Flashback_

They'd begun the process that very night and were rewarded, months later, with custody of Sam. _We were a happy family. Things were great. But great never lasts. If only we hadn't. If only I didn't... _Booth shook the negative thoughts from his head, instead calling out to his sons to come eat breakfast.

END

A/N: I hope this isn't too much of a stretch for y'all. Considering Bones' background I think she'd be very interested in helping children like herself once she got used to being motherly. If you don't think so, oh well, people change and that's my other excuse. Again, reviews make me smile like I finally got Booth for Christmas. Please, either send me Booth or review, it's up to you...


	4. The Family Renunion

A/N: It's been real interesting to read how many people think it's Booth's fault and how many blame Bones. Keep reading, all will be revealed.

Also, I love music just as much as I love television. I'm going to try this and you let me know if I should continue. Here's my musical recommendation (listen while you read) Chapter 3: "Home" by Daughtry. It's not a huge stretch. They play it on American Idol EVERY WEEK after Bones and no, the title of this story is not from the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. If I did I'd jump up like a huge nerd and yell "Ownage!" (Two points if you got the Veronica Mars reference)

Chapter 3 The Family Renunion (Sunday afternoon)

Temperance tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed below her chest and her eyes watching the nurse angrily. She was not accustomed to waiting and waiting in a hospital, to see her son, was infuriating.

"Bones!" The familiar call drew her attention and spared the nurse a long lecture.

She rushed down the hall to a waiting Booth and Parker, asking before she reached them, "Where's Sam? How is he? What's wrong?" Parker met her first, latching himself onto her legs, keeping her from approaching Booth.

"Slow down, Tempe. He's fine. We were almost back into the city and he complained of his arm hurting. We found a bite of some sort and came to check it out." Booth hoped to calm her, prevent a scene.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Temperance frowned at Booth and knelt slowly beside Parker. The boy's blonde hair was discheveled, as if he'd slept in the car. Temperance absently brushed loose dirt from his shirt which proudly identified him as a "Future Ranger." _Booth gave him that shirt for Christmas last year. I bet Sam's wearing his matching one too._ She turned her thoughts back to Parker.

"Why, Sweetie? You didn't do anything wrong." He hiccuped and a single, fat tear escaped down his cheek.

"It was the spider, from the terrarium, he let it out to count the legs. She bit him." Finally, Temperance understood her son's guilt and pulled him close again.

"It's not your fault, Parker. It's the spider's fault and we'll make sure she pays for biting Sam. Do you want me to kick her for you?" Parker giggled and Booth was surprised how again she managed to calm the boy, something he'd been able to do in the last hour.

"No, Mommy. We squished the spider already." She smiled lovingly at Parker and stood, stealing a sideways glance at Booth.

"Let's go see him, huh bub?"

"All of us?" The child asked, surprised.

"Yep, bub, all of us." Answered Booth, reaching for his son's other hand and leading the way to Sam's room.

Several hours later Booth succeeded in convincing Temperance to leave her car at the hospital and ride with him in the SUV. Exhausted and tired of arguing, Temperance agreed and the four drove home quietly, first stopping at a pharmacy to pick up Sam's medication.

Back at the house…..

Booth walked into the house holding a sleeping Sam. _Home. Back where we belong._ He thought, triumphantly. Holding the door open for Temperance she led a half-asleep Parker inside and upstairs to the boys' bedroom. Together they tucked in the boys, letting them forgo a much needed bath.

The children's room hadn't change since Booth left. The twin beds boasted matching Spiderman sheets and bright comforters. Bookshelfs overspilling with books and toys stood against one wall, a measuring chart hung behind the door.

Booth watched from the hall as Temperance tenderly perched on Sam's bed and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night baby. Sleep tight and don't let any more bugs bite. Mommy's here." She whispered, unaware that Booth could hear every word.

Downstairs she watched Booth move around the kitchen with familiarity, putting away the leftover food from the camping trip, replacing the borrowed kitchen utensils.

"Seeley?" she called, suddenly unsure and fragile. He turned, surprised. "We could have lost him, just like Parker. Seeley, I can't lose him, any of my boys." She dissolved into tears and melted into his arms before he had a chance to respond.

"Temperance, this is nothing like what happened to Parker. Nothing like that. Sam will be just fine with the medication." She sniffled into his coat and he steered her to the couch. Once there he sat, drawing her onto his lap like a child.

"Baby, they're active boys. We can't shield them from every scraped knee, every bug bite. The spider wasn't poisonous. He just had a mild allergic reaction, that's all. Maybe we should cut back on the Spiderman movies though." Booth stroked her hair, wishing he could remove her lingering fear, give her the confidence she wanted.

"You're right." She admitted after several minutes of silence.

"What? I didn't hear you babe." He grinned as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Don't push your luck."

"Was that a successfully executed societal phrase I just heard? Will wonders never cease?"

"Stop." She commanded with laugh. "I'm sorry." She added softly.

There was no teasing in his voice now. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have assumed that you didn't want to go camping with us. It just thought it would be uncomfortable for you."

"Hey, Mr. Booth, I am a strong, independent woman who has travelled the world, slept on the ground before and did it all without you there to protect me."

"Yeah, but you didn't share a tent with two hyper boys intent on singing every camp song known to man."

She laughed again, "So they didn't share the candy I packed before you guys left?"

"What? No wonder they were so impossible. We came home early thanks to you." She shrugged at his mock indigination.

"Good, my plan worked." She smiled down at their interwoven fingers, watching him play with her ring.

"Why, I do say, Mrs. Booth, you are quite the sneak. And what, pray tell, did you plan to do with this extra time?"

"I sent Angela and Hodgins home. I'll leave the rest up to you." Booth's eyes darkened as he lifted his wife and carried her upstairs effortlessly.

END

A/N: Hope you liked it. If there was any doubt that this would be a BB story, you really need to check out chapter 14 of 'Breaking Down' I explain my writing philosophy there and it may prevent some anxiety on your part.

Besides trying to be more consistent with what I called Temperance/Bones/Brennan after my last story, I really didn't want to refer to her last name until I revealed they were married. For the record she took Brennan as her new middle name and Booth as her last name. Yes, some women in America do that when they get married.


	5. The New Case

A/N: I'm too impatient for my own good. I just love getting your review and know the only way to keep them coming is to post new chapters. This one is nice and long. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Wish I did. But I'd probably be happy if I got Seeley or Jack, even on loan. I'm not picky.

Chapter 4 The New Case (Monday morning)

Temperance Brenann Booth awoke in bed alone. _Still, much better than sleeping in the office_ she thought, refreshed from the night, held close in Booth's arms. Her eyes were immediately drawn to their wedding picture hung prominantly above his dresser. She smiled, recalling the day when Russ walked her down the aisle to a waiting Booth. Angela stood as her Maid of Honor, Parker and Sam were the Best Men. But this picture was just her and Booth facing each other at the alter. He was flashing the ever present charm smile she returned a wide one of her own.

Moving to the bathroom, Temperance found a note on the mirror. _B- Taking the boys to school and checking in with Cullem. I'll bring your car over before lunch. Love, B._

Downstairs Temperance found breakfast waiting on the table, still warm. She heated it briefly in the microwave and took the plate to her office. Booting up her computer she mentally reviewed the day's tasks. Check in with Angela. Finish my book. Hand off the completed case files to Booth. Scanning her desk she noticed he'd already picked up the files. And left another note. _B- Don't work too hard (ha). I'll be home for lunch and we'll get you to the lab. Enjoy the quiet morning. Love, B._

_If only he knew how much I missed the loud mornings and afternoons while the boys were camping. _Booth was constantly chasing the kids around in their Spiderman pajamas, playing monster. Several afternoons she'd sit on the porch swing watching her boys toss a football back and forth, play catch, practice soccer drills. Temperance focused for a minute, trying to recall the first time she'd known they were her boys. _Probably the first weekend Sam was here. It had rained so much and Booth was annoyed they couldn't ride bikes until things dried out. _She smiled at the recollection, Temperance had stunned them all by declaring the rain could not stop her fun. She'd picked up a football and run outside barefoot, challenging them to a game in the pouring rain. _We must have looked horrible all covered in mud. I can still see the leaves in Booth's hair. Probably because my illegal tackle put them there. _But the memory of Sam and Parker's laughter was worth it all.

A familiar ring from her cell phone brought Temperance out of her daydream.

"Booth." She answered, waiting for the usual response. She was not disappointed.

"Temperance, we have a new case. I'm transporting the body back to the lab as we speak. Zack is finishing up at the scene and Hodgins will be there to give you a ride soon."

"Booth, what's going on? You left here," she checked her watch, "no more than an hour ago, how'd you get a case so quickly? Why is the body moving before I get to the site?" Her questions came as quickly as Booth's instructions had.

"I'll explain everything when I get back to the lab. Bones, I'm sorry I just don't want you out here." Her automatic defensive response was quelched by the genuine anguish in his voice.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you back." He hung up and she swiveled aimlessly in her desk chair, wondering what was so special about this case. She knew the victim couldn't be anyone she knew, if so she wouldn't be on the case. So why did Booth insist on keeping her away from the site?

Temperance helped her best friend out of Hodgin's 'toy car,' as Booth called it, and into the house. After promises to stay put, keep her feet up and watch the boys after school Angela shooed them out and picked up the tv remote. The artist, clad in her most comfortable leggings and a bright maternity top that complemented her skin tone, curled her feet beneath her. "Thank you Booth. Thank you for bringing television back into her house." She said aloud to the empty room before settling in to watch the Price is Right.

In the car Hodgins quickly brought Temperance up to date on the new case. Skeletal remains found uncovered in the nearby Blue Ridge Mountains. Zack was in the lab late Sunday night when the call from the park rangers came in. The body was buried in the northern tip of the Shenandoah National Park, FBI territory. Zack had identified the body as a female, thirty to thiry-five years old, Caucasian.

Temperance nodded, recognizing the area. The previous fall Booth had arranged a private tour for the family at the Luray caverns nearby. She'd explained to the boys how the chemical reaction caused by the calcium carbonate and lime deposits formed stalactites and stalagmites. Booth took over the tour when they reached the nearby wax museum pointing out political and cultural figures. They'd sat, as a family, before the impressive recreation of Da Vinci's Last Supper. Temperance smiled at the memory.

"What was the position of the body?" Temperance refocused on the case before her.

Hodgins reluctantly relayed the details of how the body was found to the anthropologist. Buried face down in a shallow grave with her hands tied in front of her the victim had substantial head trama and appeared to have been covered with a shallow layer of dirt and leaves. The recent rains and heat had advanced decomposition rapidly.

"Zack's bringing back samples of particulates found on the body and, according to him, a mess of bugs to keep me busy." Hodgins finished as they pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

"Victim was definitely killed somewhere else and dumped in the woods. Lack of blood splatter in the surrounding area and the missing pieces from the reconstructed skull indicated the killer moved the body shortly after death." Zack's monotone voice carried across the platform. He looked tired having only stopped working the case long enough to replace his mud stained and wet blue jumper for a clean lab coat.

"Are you sure you didn't miss some of the bones at the site?" Temperance asked as she examined the femer bone on the table.

"Bones!" She jumped at the sound of her husband's voice but shot him a quick smile as he scanned his key card and practically bounced up on the platform. "Of course the kid didn't miss anything. I was there when they finished processing the scene. Not a stone left uncovered." He sent her a familiar look and she caught his meaning.

"Sorry, Zack. Reflex. So, the victim was killed somewhere else, where?"

"Based on particulates found around the victims' patella I'd say indoors. In a room with shag carpeting. I'm working on the manufacturer and color now." Hodgins entered the platform tossing reports to Booth while listing the new facts for the doctors.

"How can there be carpet fragments? You saw the body, Zack, there was little left but the bones." Booth was pacing, motioning to the body as he spoke.

"Actually, there were bits of flesh remaining on the underside of the victim, where it was protected from the elements. Before he cleaned the bones, Zack was able to obtain tissue samples for DNA testing and pathology reports. Also, part of a finger was in tact, we may get a partial fingerprint." Temperance smiled triumpantly, enjoying their familiar tango to the truth.

"And," inserted Zack, "the damage to the right posterior femer indicate the victim was injured, her leg possibly broken before she sustained the blow to the head." He used his pen to point at the gaping hole in the skull.

"The carpet fragment could have been lodged in the wound when the body was transported. The polymer fibers take much longer to break down than flesh. But, we did find three distinct samples, each 4 microns in diameter indicating the body could have been wrapped in a carpet before disposed." Continued Hodgins, his blue eyes shining.

"So, what are we looking at people? A Caucasian woman between thirty and thirty-five killed with a blow to the head by?"

"Object unknown until we recover the missing pieces of the skull." Finished Temperance.

"Okay, unknown object, died on, near or was wrapped in a shag carpet and dumped in the woods, how long ago?" Booth turned to Hodgins.

"Based on the ratio of larvae—" a sharp look from Booth cut him off "ten to eleven days ago."

"Thank you. Now we have something to go on. I'll start sorting through missing persons reports as soon as, Cam, your artist gets me a sketch." The woman who'd been observing the exchange silently nodded and Booth left the platform, heading not for the exit, but for Temperance's private office.

She followed him, curious if he would assault her with kisses, pinning her against the closed door or be waiting on the couch for a recap of her day. Chances were 50/50 according to the doctor's recent experience. Instead, Temperance found him gathering her jacket and purse and handing them to her with a knowing look.

"I can't go yet, we're just getting started on the analysis of the victim's leg injury and the sketch should be ready soon." Her protests were silenced with a quick kiss.

Towering just inches above her face, Booth leaned in gently. "Don't forget about someone at home who is up past her bedtime." Temperance checked the clock and shot him a guilty smile, "I guess it's time to send Angela home. Let's go."

The Booths left the lab, waving to the working scientists as they walked arm in arm to their cars.

END Chapter

A/N: It's been a few years since I visited the sites described in this chapter. Can't be sure if the wax exhibit is the same but I'm pretty sure the caves haven't been redecorated. I'll just let you know right now, I love research. I had a blast imagining how this woman was killed and dumped and then finding out how to explain it to you all. More techno jumbo to come along with a little more of the Booth family home.


	6. The Victim

Disclaimer: Bones, it's not mine. Guess its safe to repeat this EVERY DAMN CHAPTER just so no one thinks I got them, lost them, got them again, gave them away……

Chapter 5 The victim (Tuesday)

"Booth." She answered the phone with a tired sigh.

"Booth. How are you?" She smiled and dropped the file she'd been reading.

"Good, Hodgins isolated the fibers found on our victim and-" Booth cut her off.

"No, how are you?" She blushed, thankful he couldn't see her. "I'm fine, _Seeley._"

"Good. Now, about the case, we have a potential match."

"Are you faxing it over now?"

"Nope." She turned to her computer.

"Is it in my system?"

"Nope." She frowned, confused.

"Booth!" The line disconnected. She'd just hit speed dial 1 when she heard his phone ringing. He leaned against the doorway to her office wearing his trademark black suit and a sly grin. Again, she blushed and rose up to meet him.

"Delivery for Booth." He handed her the file with a grin. Temperance rolled her eyes and tossed the file on her desk choosing to thank him properly before delving back into the case. Pulling him toward her with the black and blue striped tie she'd bought him for Christmas she gave him a long, sweet kiss. When she picked up the file again he chuckled softly, adjusting his tie.

"More deliveries to come, if that's my reward." She returned his leering smile with a sweet one of her own.

"Laura Beed?" She held up the missing person's photo. It did bear a resemblance to the sketch Angela's temporary replacement had rendered.

"Yeah. Her coworker, uh, Beth something, reported her missing a week ago Monday when she didn't show up for work. Apparently she hasn't missed a day in six years. Beed is thirty-four, 5'7" and lives alone."

"Vital statistics match the victim. What about fingerprints?"

"Partial pinky print matches the victim. It's not a conclusive match-there wasn't enough skin remaining."

"Was Beed in the system? Why does the Bureau have scans on her?"

"Beed was a notary, live-scan fingerprinting is required of all digits. You up for a visit to Ms. Beed's house?"

"Yes. Let me hand this off to Zack."

"Already has a copy." Booth placed a kiss on her temple and guided her toward the waiting SUV, steering her away from door frames as she reviewed the file walking without paying attention to the direction she moved.

Pulling up in front of a small, but well kept house Temperance and Booth had the same thought, _this is just like our neighborhood._ Booth opened her door and reached out for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The local police had already arrived and cordoned off the property, Booth held up the tape as Temperance stepped under. Flashing his badge Booth nodded at a detective he knew from his time with the force.

"What did you find, John?" The detective nodded politely at Temperance and turned his attention to Booth.

"Blood stains in the basement. The house looks ransacked. Victim lived alone, a neighbor has offered to do a walk through for missing property. Victim's car is also missing."

"Is there a body in the house?" John turned to the doctor, surprised.

"No, ma'am."

"Then you don't know Beed is the victim." Her tone was curt, unwielding. Booth stepped in.

"Detective Ross, allow me to introduce my wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth. She's the lead liason from the Jeffersonian assigned to the case. We've yet to make a positive identification on the body recovered Sunday night."

Ross muttered his apologies and shuffled away, allowing Booth access to the house. Temperance followed at a safe distance, knowing Booth was on edge.

Several hours later Temperance was kneeling on the basement floor, her face close to the cement scanning the floor for fibers. Booth descended the stairs and surveyed the room. He quickly growled at two men from the local PD who were observing and, dare he say, admiring the anthropologist as she leaned forward, posterior in the air. Temperance turned her head, hearing the men loudly clamor for the stairs and allowed Booth to help her back to her feet.

Resting on the steps together and surveying the basement, Booth was the first to speak.

"I talked to Angela."

"Yeah, what did she say?"

"The swelling on Sam's arm has almost completely disappeared. Parker's teacher sent home a request for a meeting and we're all having pizza tonight. Together."

Temperance felt a familiar twinge of guilt. She loved being home when her sons arrived from school, excited about their days, full of energy.

"Booth, I just can't tonight. This evidence is going to keep me in the lab for hours. I can't ask Hodgins to stay again, someone needs to be with Angela. And Zack looks horrible. I don't think he's slept much since the body was recovered." Booth just grinned, _she really has gotten better at applying concern for her staff to the observational data she subconsciously collects._

"I know. That's why I got a rain check for tomorrow night."

"I don't know what that means." He pulled her close, squeezing her side gently.

"It means we're working late tonight and having Angela and Hodgins for dinner tomorrow night."

"Okay. Can you take me back to the lab? I'd like to get started on these samples."

"Sure thing, babe."

END Chapter

A/N: Coming up, more clues about our victim and missing woman. And, the Booth family dinner complete with, drum roll please, a baby! Also, in a much later chapter, someone is leaving the lab...could it be Cam? Will she be the next victim? Any votes for Angela being a stay at home mommie? Reviews are appreciated, have a great weekend all!


	7. The Lunch Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. If you sue me, my uber smart lawyer friends will kick your ass.

Chapter 6 (Wednesday)

It was still dark Wednesday morning when the Booths dropped off Parker and Sam at school. Temperance smiled brightly as they ran to the building, she loved to dress her boys alike. Today they were in blue jeans and matching green sweaters. Sam's shirt hung a little looser than Parker's but he beamed as he walked next to his big brother.

Waving goodbye from the SUV they managed to wait until they were out of sight of the school before discussing the recent progress on the case.

"The neighbor had a look at the house last night. Despite the mess there wasn't much missing. Beed's jewelry box, her work briefcase and wallet. And the car." Booth mentally reviewed the conversation from the night before, making sure he had not left anything out.

"The house was meticulous, the books arranged by the Dewey Decimal System, cds alphabetized. Whatever they were looking for, they found. Nothing was out of place." Temperance continued and saw Booth nodding. "This woman had reclusive tendencies. No close family or friends, wasn't involved in any religious group or cult. Her house reflects how much time she spent. It was spotless, even the basement, aside from the obvious."

"But she was gone for long periods of time that no one can account for. I think the house was ransacked as a cover. The safe in the office wasn't touched, the victim's electronics were left behind, even portable items, an iPod, Palm Pilot. I'm interviewing the coworkers this morning, maybe we'll find a lead with her briefcase."

"Okay, call me when you know something."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Unfortunately, no. Hodgins is taking the day off and I need to finish analysis on the particulates from the basement."

That afternoon Temperance entered the Hoover building, lunch in hand and made her way to Booth's office. Finding it empty she settled herself behind his desk and put her plan in motion. Dialing Cullen's office she explained the situation and he agreed to assist.

Within the hour she could hear Booth's voice echoing in the hallway. He was shouting at someone, _I hope it's not Cullen,_ she thought, guiltly. Soon Booth burst into his office and was visibly surprised to see her sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the desk.

"Hon, what are you doing here? Did Cullen call you too? I know I turned in your reports yesterday, why would he call you about it?"

"He didn't," she replied calmly.

"What? Temperence what's going on?"

"I had Cullen call you, ask you to come back to the office. I told him to…be creative." Her sly grin calmed Booth immediately, she stood and moved toward him.

"Why?" His suspicion grew as he noted the bags on his desk.

"Can't a girl have lunch with her husband?" He moved closer, tossing aside his jacket.

"Can't a girl call and ask her husband to lunch like a normal person?" He teased.

"Nope." Her answer was smug, confident.

"Don't you ever want to try, see if it works?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Booth laughed heartily, Temperance threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Booth pulled back, eyeing the desk.

"What'd you bring for lunch?" She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Are you serious? You're really interested in lunch?"

"Just want to know what I can look forward to." And Booth shut his door with a swift kick and leaned forward to claim her lips with his own.

_I should take lunch away from the lab more often,_ Temperance mused, sitting atop Booth's desk picking at her sandwich.

_We should do lunch at her office, she's got a couch at least,_ Booth considered, rubbing her feet gently from his desk chair.

"The co-workers said-" Temperance cut Booth off, "not now." He looked at her incredulously, not believing she'd stop working a case before the end. She shrugged, sheepish, pulling back her foot.

"Let's talk about something good, just for lunch."

"How about the baby? He or she is coming soon." She sighed, diverting her eyes from her husband. _Couldn't we talk about something else? Something easy?_

"I know, we'll need someone to watch the boys after school once Angela gives birth. Summer break will be starting soon, maybe we can enroll them in day camp." Now he rolled his eyes, annoyed at her need to change the subject, again.

"The boys will be fine. You're going to be a godmother." He persisted.

"You know I don't like that term."

"But that's what Angela wants to call you. And she's the pregnant woman with the raging hormones so we'll let her call the shots."

"I don't know what that means." He grinned playfully.

"Hormones are chemicals secreted from-Ow!" the poke was quick to his gut but gentle.

"I know _that_. What do you mean shots?"

"It means that she makes the rules because pregnant women are dangerous." Temperance glared again.

"I don't want to do this Booth." She hopped off the desk and paced the office.

"You have already. Parker? Sam? Remember them, the little rugrats who live down the hall?" His teasing tone didn't calm her one iota.

"Angela is counting on me to help raise her child. I can't do babies, Booth. I don't know the first thing about babies."

"But I do. I know I wasn't there for Parker full-time but I do know about babies. And as the designated godfather, I'll be standing right next to you, godmother, the entire time. Besides, you're great with the boys, this little guy or girl will just be a smaller version."

"They were…." she struggled for the appropriate word, "easy. I don't know." She leaned against his desk, frustrated.

Booth watched her internal struggle,_ how could such a beautiful, confident woman feel so defeated. Over a baby? _He knew her worries were not about diapers or dressing, they were about the emotional connection, really raising a child.

"Temperance, you and I both know things were not easy with the boys. In the hospital, when Parker…." he couldn't bring himself to continue, "if you had not been there for me, for Parker, I wouldn't have made it. Then you bought that house and we became a family." She remained silent, unwielding. He got up and stood in front of her, trying to capture her gaze.

"And when I think about Sam in that cellar, in the hospital. He was broken, Tempe. He had no family, wasn't healthy or happy. Look at him now." Booth reached for their most recent family portrait from his desk and held it before her. Temperance's eyes softened, her body slumped slightly. "Together, we have raised two wonderful boys. When Parker wouldn't eat red foods for a month, you introduced him to cherry jello. When Sam had nightmares about being kidnapped. You taught him yoga breathing! And it helped! You will do this same for this baby. I'm right here, baby. And I'm not going anywhere." She nodded wordlessly, knowing what he wanted her to hear, wishing her mind would accept it as truth.

END Chapter

A/N: Next chapter is the dinner and more baby news.


	8. The Lively Dinner

A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than usual. But it has been beta-ed by katiebeth. Thanks girl, and happy birthday! I still own all the mistakes though...

Disclaimer: Don't own Jack…or Booth, or Brennan, or Bones, you get the idea.

Chapter 7 The lively dinner (Wednesday)

Booth's SUV pulled into the driveway and he turned off the car. Opening the back door he retrieved several large bags from Wong Foo's.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The voices brought a smile to his handsome face. Ignoring the food he threw the boys up high in the air, in quick succession, catching them before accepting a hug. He handed them each a bag and instructions to take it carefully to Mommy. Picking up the last few bags he shut and locked the car and followed his sons to the kitchen.

Temperance was sorting out the packages and flashed him an easy smile. "What did you do? Order the whole menu?"

"I've heard about pregnant women and their appetites. Just trying to keep up." He planted a kiss on her temple and moved around the kitchen.

"You're right about that buddy!" Yelled Angela from her vantage point on the sofa, "bring me some food!"

"Don't even think of getting between her and a spicy egg roll." Suggested Hodgins, holding Sam back from poking through the bags. The little boy giggled.

"Uncle Jack!"

The entomologist responded by hoisting up the squirming boy by his legs, dangling him low so his hair dusted the floor.

"Jack, just get it out of your system before he eats. Or you'll get to practice cleaning up spit before your baby comes." Temperance warned, moving to the living room. Booth watched his son interact with Hodgins, grateful the two were so close. Hodgin's own experience with the Grave Digger brought him closer to Angela, and his relationship with Sam seemed to help alleviate his fears about becoming a father himself.

After eating, the two couples rested on the couch, watching in amusement as the boys chased each other around the room, down the hall, through the kitchen. Clad in footsie pajamas, as Booth liked to call them, the boys had taken to sliding on the hardwood floors, a game which often ended in head butts, bruised shins or crashing into the front door.

"How can they eat that much food, and have so much energy?" complained Hodgins, holding his stomach in pain. "I can't even move."

"Booth?" Angela turned to him, waiting. "You've been a parent the longest, how can they do that?"

"I have no idea." Booth watched his sons with a smile. _God, I love just watching them, sitting here with her. Our friends. Our family._

Soon they heard the familiar crash and cry that resulted from the boy's play. Booth was up first and gathered Sam from behind the couch.

"Where does it hurt, bub?" The boy sniffled and pointed to the top of his head. Booth gently pushed away the mop of brown curls to examine the very spot. Parker guiltily moved to the couch, curling up on Temperance's lap, watching closely.

Angela and Jack were mesmerized as they watched Booth hold the boy close, kissing his head gently, quickly soothing his sobs. Very few people ever guessed Sam was adopted. His dark hair was so close to Seeley's own and the serious blue eyes matched Temperance's orbs. The little boy seemed to be the perfect pairing of the two. He was more reserved than Parker and he was intelligent; he could read people with accuracy beyond his years yet had the tact of a seven-year-old, _just like his mother,_ Booth liked to tease. Frequent roughhousing and sports with his older and larger brother made Sam strong, a far cry from the weak, scared boy they'd found in the cellar.

Booth looked over to see Temperance holding the guilt-ridden Parker, her eyes shining at the scene before her. From the corner of his eye, he saw Angela dabbing her eyes, holding Jack tightly. _Jeez, I better do something before we all start crying._ He smiled brightly and gestured to Parker.

"Come 'ere bub! And bub!" Turning to Sam, he said, "The official Booth punishment for play resulting in bumped heads is…" He paused dramatically, maintaining the goofy grin. Both boys sat in his lap expectantly. "A tickle fight!!!" Sam and Parker squealed and tried, vainly, to escape their father's expert fingers as he held them down. Soon their laughter mixed with the adult's. _That's better,_ Booth thought triumphantly.

Later, when the food had settled, the boys were put to bed and dishes were cleaned the adults sat in the living room, lounging on the floor. Temperance had cleared the coffee table while Booth retrieved a puzzle from the hall closet. As they examined the picture and began spreading out the pieces, the conversation naturally fell to the case.

"DNA results came back positively identifying the victim as Laura Been. Samples from a hairbrush found in the house were a perfect match to the tissue Zack recovered. Booth still thinks it's a coworker," began Temperance, her voice giving away her disapproval.

"Based on what?" Angela inquired, eager to hear about the case taking so much of Hodgins's time lately. Selfishly, she wanted the case solved and Jack home at a reasonable hour before their baby came. She fingered a puzzle piece, searching for its place.

"First, the fact that very few items were stolen during the robbery. A work briefcase was one of them. A locked work briefcase. Second," Booth ticked the reasons off his fingers as he spoke, "the victim worked long hours which places the majority of our suspects in the workplace."

"Yet," interjected Temperance, unwilling to yield, "everyone said she was quiet, shy, but reliable. There was nothing associated with her job that required a locked briefcase, nothing missing from her desk. Her neighbor reported that she would come and go at all hours of the night. She was hardly home on weekends, but never worked weekends. Her personal calendar was missing with the briefcase. She was away from home for long periods of time but didn't seem to interact socially. "

"That anyone knew about," Angela finished. "Maybe she had an entire secret life hidden away." They considered the possibility and spent hours working on the puzzle, hashing out theories and reviewing the evidence. It was late when Hodgins insisted on taking Angela home to rest.

On their way to the car Temperance gave Angela a final hug. She even bent down to her friend's belly and whispered, "Hey little boy or girl. Can't wait to meet you. I'm your godmother. You can call me Bones." Booth and Hodgins exchanged a grin as they witnessed the exchange.

"You and me both sister, let's encourage this baby to come. Soon. I want my body back." Angela sighed wistfully and turned to give Booth a hug.

Pulling out the driveway, Angela rolled down the window to wave to her friend.

"You'll have a baby soon, Ange! I know it!" Temperance called.

"Back at ya, sister!" replied the artist with a knowing grin and a wink.

Unable to formulate an intelligent response, Temperance stood in the driveway gaping at the disappearing headlights until Booth led her inside.

END Chapter

A/N: So what do you think? Is Angela psychic? Psychotic? Will Temperance compromise and get a puppy instead?

Also, I'm undecided about the sex of Angela and Jack's baby. Boy, girl, hermphadite? You get to vote, so review and let me know what you think.


	9. The Baby

A/N: I'm posting this chapter early since I've had so many great reviewers. You all rock. This is the shortest chapter yet, but has a huge payoff. Just wait and see. Let me know what you think. I'm not telepathic so you'll need to leave a review. And a big thanks to katiebeth for her mad beta skills.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones. If you try to take them from me I have a friend in the Secret Service who'll go Federal on your ass. Just a warning.

Previously...

Pulling out the driveway, Angela rolled down the window to wave to her friend.

"You'll have a baby soon, Ange! I know it!" Temperance called.

"Back at ya, sister!" replied the artist with a knowing grin and a wink.

Unable to formulate an intelligent response, Temperance stood in the driveway gaping at the disappearing headlights until Booth led her inside.

Chapter 8 The Baby (Wednesday)

Temperance moved quietly through the living room, replacing pillows and folding the blankets Angela had gathered to keep warm. Booth kept busy in the kitchen, wiping down the counters, setting the table for breakfast, even making his sons' lunches for school the next morning. Their comfortable silence filled the house.

Turning off the kitchen lights after prepping their morning coffee fix, Booth shuffled down the hallway to find Temperance struggling to return the puzzle box to its shelf.

"You know, you could ask for help. Just a thought." She rolled her eyes.

"Just put the damn puzzle away." He took the box from her and slid it onto the shelf effortlessly.

"Show off." She retorted, turning to enter her office. His arm grasped hers, spinning her toward him.

"Come here, you. We have some catching up to do."

Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. "What about lunch?"

"Just a warm-up." He lowers his mouth to hers, capturing her breath within seconds.

Soon they'd snuck upstairs, managing to make it to their bedroom without waking the boys. Lying in bed Temperance sighed contently.

"Love you Booth."

"Love you back, Bones." The room grew silent. He inhaled the fruity scent of her hair, loving the way her curls tickled his face. His arms were wrapped around her, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her abdomen.

"Angela's right you know."

"About the case?" Temperance tried, knowing very well what Booth was referring to.

"Nope. About us. A baby. Very soon, Mrs. Booth, very soon." She tensed, willing the nervousness, the anxiety to flee and never come back.

"I know." She agreed, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm scared."

"No turning back now. In just under three months we'll have another little Booth to love." He leaned down, pulling up her night shirt. She smiled as he kissed her small belly, just now beginning to show. "Good nite, baby Booth. Love ya, kid."

END

A/N: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. She's pregnant! (cue my evil laugh)

Yes, I planned this from the beginning of the story. Kudos to those who thought Bones would eventually get pregnant. At this point in the story I would recommend you a) review this chapter and then b) re-read the story from chapter 1. A lot of things will begin to make sense. Why Temperance was so moody. Why Booth didn't want her camping, referred to deliveries and wanted to keep her out of the field. Also, if anyone noticed I didn't really describe how Temperance looked aside from her facial expressions, hair, etc. I did describe Parker, Sam, Angela, Booth and even Zack's clothing. Ha ha ha ha ha!


	10. The Case Twists

A/N: Yea for research. Gotta love it. BTW, names I've used reflect people I know. Usually people I think are stupid or annoying. Vicariously killing them through FanFiction…yep, I'm kraze! However, I did need a name for the newest team member. This is not someone I want to kill. A big thanks for my beta, KatieBeth, for all her help.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Chapter 9 The Case Twists (Thursday)

Temperance kissed her son's freshly scrubbed cheeks and sent them out the door. They practically flew down the path to meet the school bus, waving from the departing vehicle. She smiled and returned to the kitchen, marveling at how, in the span of an hour, they'd managed to make such a mess. _Booth would have a fit if he saw this._ Thankfully, Booth was already at the Hoover building setting up interviews and updating Cullen on the case.

Temperance finished cleaning the kitchen and dining room and settled into her office chair. Focusing with expert determination she began writing, intent on finishing her latest novel on time. Stopping only for the frequent bathroom breaks she needed, Temperance managed to complete all but the final two chapters before Booth arrived home for lunch. Satisfied, she reviewed her work and sent it to her editor.

During lunch, Booth recalled the morning's interviews and his plans for the afternoon. They sat across from each other, eating leftovers straight from the Wong Foo containers, holding hands across the table. When they were finished, Booth made her sit while he took out the trash and started the dishwasher.

"I've been sitting all morning, Booth," she protested, half-heartedly, knowing she'd never live it down if he knew how much she loved and appreciated his concern.

"But, you'll be standing all afternoon, rest while you can. Ready to head to the lab?" She nodded and they locked up the house. In the SUV, Temperance pulled her oversized sweater tighter around her frame. Booth immediately adjusted the heat to make her more comfortable. A few minutes into the drive she noticed he wasn't heading toward the Jeffersonian.

"Where are we going?" He _had_ mentioned the lab.

"Picking up Angela, she called this morning and insisted on coming to the lab with you."

"Why?"

"Hodgins told her that her replacement hasn't been able to complete the simulation of the victim's head wound. She wants to reverse engineer the weapon and wouldn't take no for an answer. Plus, she's going crazy sitting at home waiting."

"Is my husband, the big, bad FBI agent, afraid of a hormonal pregnant woman?" Her eyes danced mischievously.

"You bet. And please, don't take advantage of that knowledge."

"I promise nothing," she retorted with a light laugh as they pulled up to Hodgins's estate.

By the time Booth returned to the Jeffersonian that evening, dark had fallen. Scanning the platform, he found Zack working quietly on the skeleton, finishing the reconstruction of the broken femur and kneecap. Booth nodded hello and found Temperance and Angela working side by side at the Angelator.

"Hey, you four, what did you find?" Angela smiled at her friend and rested her hand-held device on her stomach, which protruded from her Jeffersonian lab coat.

"Hi, Booth. Just testing different weapons."

"So the bone fragments found at the scene were a match?" Temperance nodded.

"Yes, Zack finished the skull reconstruction yesterday but we were unable to plug all the factors into the Angelator until Hodgins finished with the particulates this morning. We believe the same object was used to disable to victim with a strike to the knee, based on the fractures to the distal epicondoyle of the left femur."

Angela continued, "We've managed to narrow down the murder weapon to an irregularly shaped wooden object, type unknown." Without looking away from the projected image, Temperance continued. "The impact came from the victim's left side and struck the lateral parietal bone at the synarthrodial joint adjacent to the occipital bone."

"That's what killed her?"

"Yes. Blood pooling on the interior of the temporal bone indicated hemorrhaging consistent with the scenario. The victim lay on her side for several hours before she was buried face down."

"Any leads on the carpet fibers?"

"Check with Hodgins, he's been locked away in his office all day," Angela suggested, lowering herself into a chair. Booth noticed Angela's temporary replacement, a young woman named Katie, was sitting nearby taking furious notes.

"I'll be right back," Booth gave Temperance a quick kiss. "You two relax until I get back." He turned and headed for the entomologist's office.

"Seeley?" He spun instantly. "Where are the boys? They should be home from the sitter's by now."

"In your office, they've eaten dinner and I told them to sit and behave." Her eyes widened.

"And why did you think that would work?" She started toward her office quickly.

"Because I gave them ice cream?" She moved faster.

"Not on my couch!" His laughter followed her down the hall.

"Jack! What do you have for me?" Booth burst into the office, startling Hodgins, who quickly dropped the phone he was holding back in its receiver.

"G-man. Okay, uh, the fibers." Clearly flustered, Hodgins quickly turned on his genius and began reciting facts. "None of the fibers collected from the scene were a match to the polymer found on the victim. Analysis confirms the polymer came from a red shag carpet manufactured between 1975 and 1980 by a company out of Dayton, Ohio. Particulates found on the recovered pieces of skull indicate a processed wood, probably oak, which was treated with a solvent containing dichloromethane."

"English, Hodgins, speak English."

"Right. Paint remover was used on the wood. It's a common chemical sold in every home store in the country. But if we can locate the murder weapon I can type and match it to the shards left on the victim."

"Angela said the object was irregularly shaped, what are we looking at here?"

"Most likely a chair leg, table leg, something with a carved pattern, recently stripped and restained."

"Great. Thanks, man. I'll get back to you tomorrow. Now, please take Angela home before she falls asleep at her desk."

"You read my mind, G-man."

Soon after Angela waddled out of the lab followed closely by a hovering Hodgins, Temperance and Booth followed, Booth hoisting a sleeping Sam in his strong arms, Temperance chatting with Parker about his upcoming science fair. _Life is good,_ he thought as they drove home. He reached for her hand and was rewarded with a smile as she looked up from the case file. _Life is good._

END

A/N: Hope I'm not moving too slowly for you. I'd love to skip ahead a few days and write some of the fun scenes I'm planning but I refuse to be lazy. Don't worry too much. The case will be solved, babies will be born, and Zack will get more lines. Trust me.


	11. The Second Victim

A/N: I'm reposting this chapter to keep it in line with my chapter listings. Sorry for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

** Chapter 10 The Second Victim (Friday) **

The call from dispatch came early and Booth reluctantly answered. After he'd showered and dressed he sat on their bed lowering his face to hers. First he kissed her forehead, quickly moving to her eyelids, cheeks, and then lips.

"Hmmmm, Booth. Leave me alone. I'm working from home today." She turned her face away; he grinned, she was really embracing this flextime schedule Cam had granted when she reached her sixth month.

"Bones, we've got more bones." Her eyes flew open and she pushed him aside, scrambled for the bathroom.

"Tell me more," she demanded, unsatisfied unless she knew all that he knew concerning the case.

"We'll have plenty of time in the car. I'll get the boys to school and pick up Zack. Will you be ready in an hour?"

"Give me thirty minutes." She was already running the water in the shower, flinging her clothes to the floor. He watched, amused at her persistence and enjoying the site.

"Take an hour." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips then leaned down to add another to her naked belly. "Wake up baby Booth. We've got a busy day ahead."

"Where are we going?" inquired Zack from the back seat of the SUV as it sped down Highway 29.

" Lynchburg, Virginia. Body found in a local cemetery. _Not_ buried in a casket." Booth added quickly anticipating the next question before it came. "Local police is securing the site until we get there. It's about a three hour drive, so get comfortable."

"Details, Booth; you promised details in the car. We," Temperance gestured around her, "are in the car."

"As you wish," he sighed, recalling the case file. "Victim is female, according to the local Medical Examiner." Zack quickly cut him off.

"According to what bone markers?"

"Based on the long hair and purse found nearby. I know, I know," he held up a hand at their protests. "You'll make the official determinations when we get there. So, possibly a female, adult found in the same position as our first victim."

"Hands tied in front of the body, lying face down?" Zack confirmed.

"Yes. The body did not appear to have the same level of decomposition as the first victim indicating victim number two may have been killed later."

"Different environmental factors, unnatural preservation of the body, the presence of predatory animals, postmortem mutilation of the body--all could influence time of death," Booth resigned the point to Temperance.

"The ME also seems to think animals could have gotten to the body. Clothes were ripped away, the torso seem to exhibit more damage than the rest of the body."

"Tell us about the purse found at the scene," Zack requested, eager to fill the time.

"Well, not many people leave their personal belongings at a cemetery. Wallet was missing but the cell phone traced the purse's owner to the local college. Business Professor, Mary Beaver. The professor lived in town and her residence is empty, no signs of foul play. Her car is accounted for."

"What about work, did she show up for classes?"

"She didn't have any Friday classes. Her dean plans on filing a missing persons report if, and only if, she doesn't show up or call in for Monday classes." Zack settled back into his seat, contemplating the facts, his mind churning.

Six hours later Booth was bored. The drive through the rolling hills, though beautiful, had lulled his mind. After an hour on scene he'd interviewed the dog walker who'd found the body and supervised the police as they canvassed the neighborhood. Now he leaned against the SUV watching as Temperance and Zack worked the site. The body had been photograph and secured and was now in transit to the Jeffersonian. The collection had thus far yielded half a dozen soil samples, bugs for Hodgins, partially decomposed particulates, including what appeared to be cloth.

Booth's phone rang. When he snapped it shut with a curse, Temperance looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Cam. She'll have an ID by the time we get back."

"That's good. Why isn't that good?" While normally he loved the confused look she got when evidence was convoluted or missing, this time he barely noticed.

" Cam found breast implants. She's running the lot numbers through the databases now. We should have the doctor who performed the surgery and the victim's name soon." Temperance frowned at the news.

"That's good, Booth. We have an ID, something to go on."

"Yeah, but the idiot from the ME's office who was here with the body for five hours didn't find it. We could have had this id hours ago."

"Well, get over there and go federal on his ass. Or, be thankful we found the evidence and the ME didn't ruin important clues and won't be needed at trial. He probably did you a favor." Temperance returned to the soil she was scanning, leaving Booth muttering behind her.

"What was that sweetie?" Her voice was sweet as molasses.

"Nothing, Darling." The sarcasm was not lost on her but the mood lightened considerably as the sky darkened.

END CHAPTER

A/N: Okay, hope you liked it. Next chapter has some more Booth family time, news on Angela and Hodgin's rather complicated relationship and Zack Addy, ladies man.


	12. The Drive Home

A/N: I am so thankful that I can finally continue posting this story. It was driving me nuts trying to figure out a way around the bugs in the system. A HUGE thank you to Elvawen for her help! If you're having trouble posting shoot me a message and I'll tell you how I did it. I've reposted chapters 9/10 on seperate pages. Chapter 11 is NEW and Chapter 12 will be up as soon as I hit 85 reviews. I know it's bribery but I've missed getting reviews so, ha. Review and you'll get another chapter today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Sigh. Thanks for reminding me, again.

**Chapter 11 The Drive Home (Friday) **

The team had just barely finished securing the samples and canvassing the area when fat raindrops began to fall. Booth helped Temperance into the passenger's seat and then assisted Zack as he loaded their kits in the back. After a final call to the local police department, the SUV headed back to D.C.

The rain only increased in intensity and, combined with gusty winds, hit the car angrily. The inside of the car was quiet. Both doctors were tired; they had several hours of squatting and squinting in the dirt to thank for that. When they stopped for dinner at a small diner, Booth took the opportunity to call home and check in with Angela, who was again watching the boys while awaiting the arrival of her own baby.

_Flashback _

_"Bones! How can you ask Angela to baby-sit Sam and Parker when she's pregnant? Maternity leave is given so the mother can relax, focus on having a baby. Not watch our sons after school!" He was pacing her office, trying to keep his voice to a low yell in case Hodgins or Angela was within earshot. Temperance sat behind her desk, sipping from a water bottle calmly. _

_"Relax, Booth. She wants to do it. There's nothing that says a pregnant woman can't still be functional." Her glare caused Booth to pause, and rephrase his objection. _

_"What if she goes into labor? What'll happen then?" Booth was annoyed by Temperance's light laughter. _

_"Hodgins has Jeevers on call. He'll take care of her and bring the boys to us if she goes into labor." _

_"Jeeves, baby, it's Jeeves." Booth sighed, recalling Hodgin's nickname for the elderly, rarely utilized chauffer that was going to be responsible for their two active sons. Great. Just great. _

_End Flashback _

_So far_, Booth thought with pleasure, _things had worked out well. _Jeeves even drove Angela to the boys' school to pick them up after classes. _Of course, now the boys wanted a limo ride home from school every day_. Dinner seemed to rejuvenate the three and when they were back on the road their conversations returned to the case.

"Cullen called while you guys were working. Turns out Beed's car was found outside Charlottesville, about an hour from Lynchburg. We passed it about thirty miles ago."

"Are they bringing it in for analysis?" Temperance asked, hoping for more clues.

"Yeah. But it was doused with gasoline and torched. No remains--human or otherwise--seemed to be present. They don't think they'll be much to go on. However, they ran her VIN and financial records. Our victim had her oil changed the day before she went missing. In Richmond, almost four hours from where the car was found."

"So she drove from D.C. to Richmond for an oil change? That's odd," Temperance said, frowning.

"Even stranger, the car was only two years old. But, get this, had almost 80,000 miles logged on it. This woman did some serious traveling and not for work."

"Maybe Angela was right, maybe she had a secret life in another town. The neighbor mentioned Beed wasn't home many weekends and came and went at all hours of the night."

"No, there's something else we're missing." Booth concentrated on the road, willing the answer to come with the pounding rain.

"There are no other clues, Booth. Maybe we'll find something with the second body but there's nothing to indicate a connection between the victims."

"Let's just get home." Booth was looking forward to the weekend.

"Um, Agent Booth? Do you think we'll be back by eight?" Zack inquired from the back seat.

"We should be back pretty close to eight. Why? You got a hot date?" Booth's grin gave away his easy teasing of the scientist who Booth had come to know like a brother. Like a smarter, socially awkward younger brother. The young doctor's cheeks flushed immediately and Booth sputtered, "No kidding? You have a date?"

Temperance turned in her seat to observe Zack's response. He was trying to deny the accusation, but no words escaped his mouth.

"Zack, that's great. Who is she? Someone from the museum?"

"Yeah," he managed, uncomfortable with the interrogation that was sure to follow. He wasn't disappointed.

"C'mon, details, Zack. If I'm going to get you back in time for your date, you better tell us who, where and how this happened." Zack knew better than to bullshit Booth so he answered honestly.

"It's Katie. We're going to dinner to discuss the Jeffersonian's role in ongoing FBI cases. She wants to work with the lab full time, especially if Angela decides not to return after, you know…" The car fell silent as the Booth's absorbed the news.

"She's cute. You'll have a good time… but Zack?" Booth caught his eye in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, Booth?"

"Don't spend all your time talking about dead bodies and work. Right, Tempe?"

"Right," Temperance repeated quietly, suddenly wanting to be home more than ever.

------------------

The house was unnaturally quiet when Temperance unlocked the front door, leaving her husband to drop off Zack for his date. _I feel like the kid's father. Like I should sit behind them during a movie and drive them home afterward,_ Booth had grumbled quietly. But Temperance had insisted on getting home to her boys before their bedtime.

"Angela?" she called out carefully, fearing the worst. _Booth has Jeeves's cell phone number; I don't know where I put it… maybe I should just drive to the hospital and call Jack on the way._

"Hi, Sweetie!" Angela's voice from the living room stopped Temperance's plans to rush out the front door.

"How were they today? Give you any trouble?"

"They were fine, already in bed. But they do have me wishing for a girl."

"Really? Last month you wanted a boy, something about a girl's unnatural love for bugs might weird people out?" Temperance hung up her coat and settled next to Angela on the couch.

"Yeah, but I think we're getting outnumbered pretty quickly here." Temperance smiled at her best friend and laid her head back with a sigh. "Long day, sweetie?"

"The usual." Temperance thought about her book, the unwritten chapters and upcoming editing sessions. Usually she looked forward to the process; now it just made her tired.

"You know you're going to have to face the facts pretty soon." Angela tried to sound positive, afraid she'd push Temperance back into her shell.

"What facts?"

"Honey, you're six and a half months pregnant. That's a pretty long time to be in denial. At this rate you'll get around to acceptance when the kid's turning two."

"I'm not in denial. I can tell what's happening to my body."

"Sorry, Bren, but you're in denial. There are only a half dozen people who know the news: Booth, Jack, Zack, Sid, Cam, and me. Sid only knows because he provides most of your meals and Cam because she had to approve your maternity leave."

"Booth told Cullen," Temperance said squirming, obviously uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

"Sweetie. Listen to me." Angela reached for her friend's hand. "You cannot keep working long hours, wearing your old clothes and pretending like this isn't going to happen."

"I'm not pretending anything, Ange. I've been busy."

"You haven't bought anything for this baby yet. The room upstairs--the nursery--is empty. You haven't even let Booth paint it. Pretty soon you'll be wearing Booth's clothes because yours will not fit anymore. Trust me."

"Ange, are you saying I'm getting fat?" Temperance attempted a joke, hoping to distract the artist.

"No, I'm saying you're having a baby. With your husband. Which is more than I can say."

"Oh, Ange. You said you didn't want to marry Hodgins until after the baby was born." Temperance was confused by her friend's indecision.

"Yeah. I know what I said about fitting into my perfect wedding dress and waiting until the perfect moment," Angela said as she sniffed. "But now I just want to be in that delivery room holding my husband's hand and holding our baby. Ahhh! I hate these hormones!" The women smiled at each other. Temperance took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"I hate when I'm trying to focus on the case and the baby kicks. At first it was soft, like I was being tickled from the inside out. Now it feels like the fetal Olympic gymnastics."

"I know what you mean. This little one has an aversion to spicy food and letting Mommy sleep. I can't get more than three hours at a time anymore." Angela smiled; she was so proud of her best friend for finally accepting, at some level, the inevitability of her situation. The women continued to chat until Booth returned home and took Angela back to Hodgin's estate. It was also passed Jeeves's bedtime.

END Chapter

A/N: So I tried to make Angela and Hodgins' relationship a little clearer, sorry for any confusion. I think it's totally awesome that Temperance is married and Angela isn't. Just seems like things have been turned upside down. I wish the show would follow suit and Booth would finally get Bones.


	13. The Family Plans

A/N: Here's a chapter with a little more fluff than usual. Just working on flushing out what the Booths are like with their children, outside of work. Thanks to katiebeth for the beta work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I don't make money by writing this. Dammit.

**Chapter 12 The Family Plans (Friday) **

Booth arrived home from dropping off Angela, who was now much too large to fit behind the wheel of her own car, to find Temperance in her office.

"The boys are in bed and it's Friday night. I know we missed our date night, but the good news is Zack made his date with Katie. Let's say we turn in early, get a head start on our weekend off?"

Temperance turned off her laptop and smiled at the agent leaning against the doorframe. "Remind me again how you convinced me to take weekends off when we have active cases going on."

"I'll give you two good reasons and they're upstairs dreaming about a Saturday with Mommy and Daddy." She smiled as he came around the desk, leaning on the corner.

"Working on your book?" He glanced at the computer, eyebrows raised.

"Nope. I talked to Angela tonight and decided it was time to start planning."

"For what?"

"Well, Seeley, I've got great news for you. It's something really big that we didn't really plan for but I'm very excited about." A sly grin played on her face as she met his dark eyes. "I'm going to have a baby."

Booth leaned in close, giving her a sweet kiss. "Is that so?"

Temperance gave him a sheepish look and stood, wrapping her arms possessively around his neck, running her hands through his short, dark hair. "I just wanted a do-over. To create a good memory of us sharing this moment. When we both realized, and accepted, that we've created a baby together." He smiled back at her, knowing the step she'd taken toward him and becoming a mother again. Arm in arm they went upstairs to bed.

_Flashback _

_Booth arrived home after dropping Sam and Parker off with Zack. The young doctor was babysitting so Seeley could take Temperance out for their anniversary. Hoping she was ready to go, Booth called for Temperance. No reply. He began in her office knowing how she blocked out the world when she was writing. He'd found her in their master bedroom, sitting in the closet. _

_"Bones, what are you doing in here?" She looked up with bloodshot eyes and he knelt next to her, cupping her face in his rough hands. _

_"Baby, what's wrong; are you sick, what happened?" His questions came quick and were met with a blank stare. Booth was frustrated. If he wanted a woman who always looked like a deer in the headlights he would have stuck with __Cam_

_He gently shook her shoulders, as if he could shake the truth out of her. _

_"Seeley… I don't know what happened… I just…" she held up the pregnancy test. He stared at it in shock. _**Pregnant**,_it read. Oh, God. He collapsed loudly on the floor next to her. Half hidden under his hanging suits, Booth's mind raced. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. She's freaking out, Seeley, you have to stop freaking out, help her deal. _

_So he'd pulled her toward him until they were lying in the dark closet, their faces disguised by half a dozen black suits. He kissed her long and hard. When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers. _

_"No matter what, I'm right here. You can talk to me anytime. About anything. We're in this together. I love you, __Tempe__." _

_End Flashback _

------

Temperance stood in the doorway to the master bedroom, allowing the nightlights they'd installed for the boys in the hallway to bathe the room in a soft light. She observed her husband sleeping. He was lying on his back, unaware of his admirer. _He sleeps so soundly, except when I have one of my dreams._ Temperance suddenly felt fearful, recalling the nightmares she'd suffered after being buried alive, the same ones that recurred after finding Sam. _He never woke me up from them. I'd just wake up naturally in his arms; he'd stay up for hours making sure I calmed down._ The dreams hadn't come in awhile.

Closing the door and moving to sit next to him on their bed she brushed her fingers across his jaw, ever so lightly. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ She blushed in the dark room, recalling the last time she told him how he looked during sleep. _I called him adorable. Compared him to a puppy. _Temperance smiled, remembering the sparkle in his eyes, how he held her down, his threat to make her pay for such blasphemy. Now she looked down at her hand resting on her stomach lightly. _I believe that's how we got pregnant. Because I called my husband adorable. Who would have ever thought? _

Again with the lightest of touches, Temperance peeled the covers back from her sleeping husband careful not to wake him. She fingered the scars on his bare abdomen. _From his service years, the same abuse that broke his ribs_. She found the small patch of skin on his forearm where he'd been burned. _He got that in my apartment, when my refrigerator blew up. The bomb that was meant for me._ Finally, she gently rubbed the long scar that marked his inner thigh. _The blowtorch and screwdriver. He believed I could find him. He suffered torture because he believed in me. Believed I cared enough not to give up on him. _Thankful tears fell on the bed as Temperance contemplated how much she did love Booth. Enough to trust him with her heart, marry him, adopt Parker, and then Sam. Enough to have his baby and leave the Jeffersonian.

She felt him stir before he spoke.

"Come 'ere, baby." She complied and snuggled next to him, comforted by his strong arms. He drew the covers around them and let her cry. They slept until morning, his hand resting gently on her pregnant belly.

A/N: Okay, hope it was fluffy enough for ya. Also wanted to explain how Temperance is really feeling about his baby and whatnot. At least in my Bones universe. Next up the weekend, what I meant by Temperance leaving the Jeffersonian and then solving the case. I promise not to draw this out until Temperance gives birth. Oh, and they do make pregnancy tests that read out "pregnant" or "not pregnant" I could totally see Bones buying one to keep things simple.

I'm nothing if not reliable. You all asked for another chapter, I gave another chapter. Again, reviews love. Thanks y'all!


	14. The Mall

A/N: So, in my Bones universe the Booths take weekends off. Most of the time. Here's how I imagine them spending their time together. We'll get back to the case on Monday. Also, I've been writing like crazy now that I can post again. I'm holding each and every one of you responsible if I don't get my taxes filed by Tuesday. And at least 50 of y'all have this on alert. Thank you. Now if you'd just review and let me know I don't suck...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Really. I don't.

**Chapter 13 The Mall (Saturday) **

The SUV drove slowly, windows down, music softly mixing with the sounds of Washington D.C. as it came to a stop in its usual place at the Hoover Building. Booth was the first to jump out, followed quickly by the boys. Soon they'd gathered up the blankets, a picnic basket, and toys that had been stored in the back seat and were moving toward the mall. Temperance walked with Booth slowly, their fingers intertwined, watching their sons run together. _It's a perfect day for a picnic,_ she thought with a smile. The early fog had been burnt away by the sun, which was now shining bright in the blue, cloudless sky. Petals from the cherry blossom trees were stirred by a small breeze and littered the streets.

They passed the Capitol building, Booth pointing out the recent renovations to the others. They passed several of the Jeffersonian museums, Temperance noting new exhibits she'd been meaning to visit. Coming to a stop outside the Natural Gallery of Arts sculpture garden, one of Angela's favorite places to take the boys, the adults quickly set up the blanket and Booth dug through the backpack he'd brought to find a toy.

Watching her husband expertly toss the Frisbee toward Parker and Sam who were literally jumping with excitement, Temperance was thankful Booth had talked her out of bringing her laptop along. Instead she captured the play on her digital camera as the boys ran with the Washington Memorial in the background. When the boys had tired, they all sat on the large Jeffersonian souvenir blanket and ate lunch.

Before long they'd divided into camps, Parker and Temperance facing off against Seeley and Sam. The four sat in a line on the blankets edge. The weapons were baby carrots, still wet from being washed that morning. The goal was simple; launch the rockets, AKA the carrots, into the emptied picnic basket by squeezing the end between two fingers. Sam struggled to keep his carrots of sliding out of his grasp while Parker overshot, continually sending carrots in the path of D.C. joggers. Temperance struggled to keep a straight face as she watched her husband, who was so adept with a rifle, bite his lower lip in concentration and scowl each time his carrot fell short of its target. Finally, Temperance was declared the winner having landed three of the rockets squarely into the basket, despite another carrot, which went awry and hit Seeley's jaw. Sam and Parker collected the stray carrots and Seeley gave Temperance a well-deserved congratulatory kiss.

After lunch, Temperance walked to the mall slowly, both of her hands claimed by her sons. She gazed up at the Washington Monument, recalling the case she'd worked with Booth atop its scaffolding. In the distance she could make out the Jeffersonian Memorial, where she and Booth took the boys to watch 4th of July fireworks over the Potomac. She turned, hearing Booth's shout and they waited for him to rejoin the stroll, having returned the picnic essentials to the car. With Parker riding piggyback with Seeley, the four continued on.

Sam clung to Temperance as they made their way through the crowds at the World War II Memorial. The family paused beside the field of stars, Temperance snapping a picture of Sam running a finger around the gold symbol. Their journey ended, as it often did, at the Vietnam War Memorial. Temperance rested on a bench and listened as Seeley described his father's service in the war to the boys who'd heard the story regularly. She glanced around the mall taking in the statues, the Korean War Memorial on the far side of Mr. Lincoln. _Where,_ she wondered,_ would they build the next memorial? To the soldiers who didn't return from the __Middle East__. Soldiers like Charlie Kent?_

Booth settled in next to her now and soon they each had a boy dozing on their laps. He rubbed her shoulders absently.

"What about Kent?" she asked quietly. It was a conversation they'd had before.

"Someday, they'll recognize the others who gave their lives, who didn't come back." She was deep in thought, mulling over the anthropological implications of war, the importance of monuments and a soldier's sense of duty. But her thoughts kept returning to the soldier sitting beside her, his hands playing with her auburn curls, his eyes on their sleeping sons.

"Thank you." He looked at her, confused. "For coming back," she clarified. His face softened and he drew her closer.

"Always. I'll always come back for you. And for these three rug rats." His hand grazed her chin lightly as they kissed.

After some discussion, Temperance and Booth decided to forgo the tour of the national zoo in favor of an early evening at home. Sunday was booked solid and Booth was concerned about his favorite anthropologist's flagging energy. During the drive home, Temperance checked in with Angela. Still pregnant, the report came from Hodgins; still fussing over every detail in the elaborate nursery they'd designed.

By the time they reached home the boys had a second burst of energy and rode their bikes up and down the street, jumping from the curbs, trying new tricks while Temperance watched nervously from the porch swing. Booth was hard at work inside, fixing dinner while catching up with his mother on the phone.

Temperance slowly dried the dishes from dinner, watching the sunset over the hills. She loved this time of day, when everything became quiet. Hearing splashes from the upstairs bath she smiled, _almost everything gets quiet_. Locking the downstairs and turning off the remaining lights she made her way upstairs to find her boys already in their pajamas, reading in bed. She sat with Parker and watched him turn the pages of the old Hardy Boys book that had belonged to Booth as a child. He read quickly and often insisted on finishing the page, the chapter, and the whole book before sleeping. Temperance kissed his forehead and encouraged him to read and solve the mystery before Frank and Joe.

Moving to Sam's bedside she noted he had abandoned his copy of Hardy Boys and favored the sketchbook Angela had presented him on his last birthday. He bit his lower lip, as his father often did, and re-traced the outline of a ladybug he'd drawn during his camping trip. Below the picture he'd written Cocoon, Coccinad, Coccinellidae. She smiled, knowing he'd secured Parker's Insect Dictionary, or Bug Book, as they called it, to find the proper name. Kissing his forehead as he worked, she slowly left the room.

"Love you two," she called from the doorway.

"Love you, Mommy," they replied flashing twin smiles before returning to their books.

A/N: Okay, I do claim the patent on the most awesome food game ever: carrot rockets. Except when I was in high school the aim was to hit the freshman without getting caught by the deans.

If you've never been to the Washington D.C. and seen the Mall in spring, it's beautiful. Just imagine the Jeffersonian museums are really Smithsonian museums. I miss visiting the city this time of year and I wanted to imagine walking the paths, seeing the sights. If you use Google Maps, you'll see a pretty good aerial picture of the district. My favorite memorial is the WWI Memorial, but I decided not to overdo it on Memorial Row.

**Note from my beta, Katherine:** A small thing on Google Maps: If you get directions from New York City to Paris, France, and then read step #23 or so, it'll say, "Swim across the Atlantic Ocean." Hahah, just thought I'd let you know that.

**Note from the author: **just remember kids, after swimming 3,462 miles across the Atlantic Ocean you'll need to take a "slight right at E05" it's very easy to miss and don't forget it's a toll road. Bring the euros. Stuff 'em in your speedo.


	15. The Long Sunday

A/N: Another short, fluffy chapter on how I imagine the Booth's spending their weekend. Again, I love the East Coast and Annapolis is one of my favorite towns.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Annapolis, bookstores, or the Catholic Church. There, I think I covered everything.

**Chapter 14 The Long Sunday: Baby plans and book signings (Sunday) **

"I'm beginning to feel like I live in this car, instead of our home," Temperance complained with a soft pout, glancing over at Booth, who smiled at her gently.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You're the best selling author in such great demand that we had to drive to Annapolis for a book signing." He deftly maneuvered the vehicle through the thick traffic on the beltway.

"I know. At least it's the last signing until the next book comes out, until after the baby." Temperance instinctively glanced to the backseat, ensuring that the boys still had on their headphones. They didn't even look away from the portable DVD player, which currently showed their favorite animated movie. Her concern did not go unnoticed.

"We should tell them soon, Temperance. Before Angela or Hodgins accidentally lets it slip."

"I know. Why haven't we told them again?" He smiled, recalling their ongoing debate.

"Because children have limited understanding of time. They would have been asking us every day when the baby was coming. But I think they're ready to know, you've already started to show."

"Yeah, don't remind me. I've already had Parker take a cookie away from me. We should tell them before he announces that Mommy's fat." Booth laughed heartily.

"He took food away from you? When did that happen?"

"A few weeks ago. He told me 'no snacks before dinner' and insisted I walk Sam and himself to the field to collect bugs."

"Wow, that settles it. We'll tell our weight-sensitive sons tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Temperance settled back into her seat, reflecting on their busy morning. Seeley had dressed the boys in their black suits that matched their father's. After a quick breakfast they'd gone to morning mass. Now they were lounging in jeans and t-shirts, kicking their sneakered feet absently in the back seat.

Temperance had hesitantly agreed to attend mass with Booth after they were married and now found herself looking forward to the time each week. Most Sundays she sat quietly as Booth prayed, lost in her own thoughts. Sometimes she mentally reviewed their latest cases, her own book, or an upcoming trial appearance. Other times, like today, she reflected on her parents, their friends, on how quickly the boys were growing, on Seeley. The time never failed to calm her, prepare her in some small way for the trials that came during the week.

Booth smiled, watching his wife sigh contently and rest before they arrived at the bookstore for the signing. He knew he'd won a major battle when she agreed to attend church services with him. He didn't expect her to listen, take communion or even pray with him, just be there. And she had. Another good reason for taking weekends off together.

Pulling off the interstate some time later, Temperance directed Booth to the large bookstore with the sign proclaiming "Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth--Book Signing Today!!!" Booth grinned, he loved that she'd used her married name on her latest novel; he loved even more that she'd dedicated the book to "My partner, best friend and wonderful husband, Seeley Booth."

When afternoon had passed into evening, the family was reunited. Temperance, exhausted from the hours of sitting, signing books and smiling at fans, slumped in the front seat, was ready for bed. The boys chatted excitedly from the backseat comparing their recent purchases from the Naval Academy gift shop. Booth was teasing his sons, insisting they put away any ideas about attending the Academy, which they'd toured that afternoon.

"I'm gonna be a firefighter or a policeman or a superhero!" insisted Parker from the back seat, his choice of profession changed by the day.

"That's good, bub. How about you Sam?" Booth glanced at the brown haired boy who seemed to struggle for an answer.

"Can I work in the lab with Mommy _and_ be a policeman?" he finally asked, bringing a smile to Temperance's tired face.

"You sure can, bub," she answered, reaching over to hold Booth's free hand. "Just like Daddy does."

The rest of the drive passed uneventfully, Booth gave Temperance a detailed account of the beautiful buildings and statues they'd seen at the Academy. Temperance felt the all too familiar pang of regret; _I should have been there with them._ She shook the thoughts from her head and prepared herself for the long week ahead. _We still have a case to solve--two murders to solve. And, by this time next week I could be a godmother. _

END Chapter

A/N: So, I'll make you a deal. Ready? Here goes. Send me either a review, a cookie, or a sailor from the Academy. I'm not picky. But if you send the sailor, please poke holes in the box so he can breathe. I've visited the academy many times and a good sailor is a terrible thing to waste.

**Note from my beta, Katherine:** HAHAHAHAHA. So my brother used to talk about how he wanted to be a man when he grows up. And after that, he wanted to be a farmer. (He promised he'd buy me a cow :) He said I shouldn't want to become an oncologist or go into forensics because then I'd have to go to college and school's "icky." Man. Little kids are hilarious :


	16. The Case Continues

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been watching the news too much lately, a friend of mine works at Virginia Tech. He's safe, I'm relieved. And now, as promised, we are back to solving the case. I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my cousin J who is in the Middle East trying to keep safe. Without further ado, here's Temperance making the bastards out there unsafe with a little help from Booth…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Just in case anyone wanted to fight me for them.

Chapter 15 The Case Continues (Monday)

On Monday morning the Booth family again took separate paths. The boys to school. Booth to the office. Temperance to the lab. Booth was quick to contact the Richmond doctor who'd done the breast implant surgery on the second victim. He called Temperance with the news.

"It's the teacher. Doctor's record and serial ID confirms it."

"Right. So, we're heading back to Lynchburg?"

"Yeah, as soon as I set up some interviews and pick you guys up. Can you spare Zack? I'd like him to do to recovery at the victim's house. It'll save us a few hours."

"Sure, he worked on the body over the weekend so we're pretty much done here."

"Pick you up in an hour?"

"Sure. We'll be ready. Love you."

"Love you too, Tempe." He hung up the phone, anticipating the long drive south with a grimace. _At least I can keep an eye on Bones._

Two hours later the black SUV sped toward Lynchburg. Temperance was engrossed in the case file, reviewing Zack's findings.

"Did Cam get the results from the pathology tests yet?"

"No, Dr. Brennan. She sent them upstairs on Saturday but the machines were being recalibrated this weekend. The backlog wasn't extensive so we should have results soon."

"Cause of death for the second victim was strangulation. What about the markings we found on the occipital bone?" Temperance held out the magnified photo of the bone to the young scientist.

"Indicates the victim was struck with a blunt object which grazed her skull, possibly hard enough to render her unconscious. Cam found no evidence of defensive wounds. The victim was probably unconscious when she was strangled. The hyoid bone showed the usual stress fractures and the flesh--what was left of it--showed extensive damage."

"Was there any evidence animals disturbed the body?" Booth asked quickly.

"No. It's possible the body decomp advanced due to postmortem mutilation. Cuts on ribs six through eleven indicate a small knife was used. Hodgins should have the time of death soon."

"I'll want to see the bones in question when we get back, but good work Zack."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

"Zack?" Booth questioned, knowing his partner's questions had been momentarily satisfied.

"Yes?"

"How was your date?"

"It went… well. After dinner we worked in the lab and Katie observed the bone cleaning process and reconstruction."

"Zack! I thought we talked about this. Don't spend all your time talking about work."

"We didn't. But she really wanted to know more about the process. She's working on the weapon used on the victim's skull now and thinks she can estimate the killer's height and weight based on the damage to the C-3 vertebrae."

"That's great Zack," interjected Temperance. Booth rolled his eyes playfully, fully intending on reminding Zack later to take the girl on a real date, away from skeletons.

Zack began the recovery process at the victim's home, working with local agents again. _It's simply amazing,_ he thought with a groan,_ how one backwards cop can destroy a scene when left unsupervised. _Zack set to work collecting samples from carpets and furniture to compare to the fibers at the lab. The living room appeared to be the site where the victim had been killed. The recliner, to be precise. Zack photographed the scene, including the bloody footprints that led to the kitchen. _The killer's shoes or the police?_ Zack frowned, _Booth will not like this._

Meanwhile, across town, Temperance stood next to her husband as he knocked on the door of a large Victorian home in the downtown district. The door opened, revealing an unkempt man in his mid-forties.

"Mr. Beavers?" Booth asked the man standing in the doorway, who nodded. "I'm Agent Booth with the FBI, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth from the Jeffersonian Institute. May we come in?" Again the man nodded slowly, opening the door to permit them entry into the tastefully decorated but untidy home.

"We're sorry to have to tell you but we've identified the body found last week dumped at the cemetery as your sister, Mary." The man stared at the pair with blank eyes, his face conveying no emotion.

"How?" The single word was Temperance's clue.

"We believe she was strangled. Did your sister have any enemies?" Booth barely controlled his beaming pride as he witnessed the exchange, knowing firsthand how much better she'd become dealing with the victim's families.

"No. She worked at the school and came here to help out with mother. No enemies that I knew of."

"Your mother?" Booth's voice trailed, hoping an interview with the mother would yield more insight.

"Yeah, mother's got Alzheimer's. Mary would come and help out on the weekends, whenever she could. She has a room upstairs." He jerked his head toward the stairs without fanfare. "Don't come down much anymore." (A/N: the guy's bad grammar, not mine.)

"I'm sorry to hear that." Booth knew the interview wouldn't yield anything productive. Soon they took their leave, promising to contact him when the body was released for burial.

Temperance was quiet as they drove to the college. Frustrated with the lack of leads, Booth began to formulate possible scenarios.

"Maybe it's a serial killer. Chooses victims at random. Financial records showed the first victim was in the area the day before she died."

"Aside from the victim's postmortem burial nothing matches. The first victim was struck with a blunt object and tortured before she died. Buried 400 miles north of the second victim who was strangled and mutilated after death. It doesn't match."

"We could be looking at a copycat," Booth knew it was a stretch but he wanted _something_, some lead to follow. Temperance understood his dissatisfaction immediately, having felt them many times herself. She reached for his hand and spoke in her most soothing tone,

"Hodgins will have the time of death and particulate analysis soon, he'll find something." Booth smiled at her gratefully as the pulled into the campus.

As they walking toward the large administration building Booth heard someone call out,

"Hey! Hey! You can't park there, it's restricted!" The Booths turned to find a short boy, who looked to be around fifteen years old, running toward them shouting his accusations and waving a pad of paper. His bright yellow jacket proclaimed him as one of the school's official parking lot attendants.

"It's fine, kid. We're here on official—"

"No, it's not okay!" The boy screeched, causing Temperance to grin at her husband who sputtered his response angrily.

"Kid! We are here on official FBI business." Booth flashed his badge and pulled back his jacket to reveal his gun. The attendant's eyes widened considerably. "Now you," he motioned with a nod, "get back to your _'patrol',_ and make sure no one messes with my car._" _Booth glared at the boy's back before reaching for Temperance's hand and leading her inside.

"That was mean, Booth," she protested softly. He gave her a small grin.

"Just wanted to protect my favorite anthropologist from the big, bad parking lot attendant." Temperance stifled a giggle as they came to the dean's office, recalling their mission.

"So, Dean O'Dell, even though Miss Beavers missed two classes last week no one reported anything usual?" The Dean glared at Temperance.

"The week before last was Spring Break. Many of our professors are involved in charitable events, trips overseas, and the like. When Mary did not return we assumed her flight was delayed a bit."

"And when she didn't show up for Thursday classes?" Booth pressed, unyielding.

"The students did not report it to the other faculty. They simply took the time to catch up on their studies."

"So they ditched class when the teacher didn't come and still no one noticed she had not come in for office hours, staff meetings?" Now the glare was directed at Booth.

"No, Agent Booth. No one noticed. Mary kept… odd hours. Most times she talked with her students in the cafeteria, on the lawn, in the coffee shop. And I cancelled the staff meeting this week."

"Very well, thank you for your time, Dean. We need to speak to Miss Beaver's teaching assistants, students, and fellow professors. We'll be in touch if we have more questions."

Three hours and twelve interviews later, they left the campus to pick up Zack and drove in the dark, reviewing the facts of the case as they approached Washington. Temperance had samples from the victim's undisturbed office, doubting they would yield anything useful.

A/N: To anyone who has ever had one of these annoying parking lot people try to chase you down and give you a meaningless ticket, you have my sympathy.

**Katherine's note:** I'm betaing this at 4:18 in the morning. Y'all better feel seriously _loved_.


	17. Conferences and Conversations

A/N: Okay, either my alerts are broken, nobody loves me or the last chapter seriously sucked 'cause I got no reviews. Sob. It can't all be fluff folks. Sorry. Thanks to KatieBeth for her mad beta skills. Girl's got game, yo. I think I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my brother. You're a no good, lazy bum and I love ya.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Don't sue me. I'm not making any money.

Chapter 16 Conferences and Conversations (Tuesday)

Tuesday morning came too early for Temperance. Feeling the warm light on her resting frame, she stretched, willing herself out of bed. Waking the boys she helped them into their school clothes and made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She smiled hearing Booth's booming voice and the boy's light laughter. Booth bounded down the stairs, pulling on suit jacket as he swept through the kitchen. Gently kissing her cheek, he reached for an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I'll be back for you at noon. Call me when you have any new information from Hodgins or Zack."

"Okay. Seeley?" He turned in the doorway to find her approaching him quickly.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." She reached up and pull his face down to hers drawing him into a long, sweet kiss.

"And don't you forget it!" He yelled over his shoulder, making his way to the car.

"Dr. Brennan? Can you hear us okay?" Zack's worried voice carried into her home office, his face crowding the camera and filling her screen. Temperance plugged in her camera and began the uplink.

"I'm here, Zack. I can hear you fine, what have you found?" Hodgins stepped into view and began to review his latest findings.

"Katie is working on identifying the weapon and profile of the attacker. Particulates indicate the second victim was hit with a metal object, silver, with traces of toothpaste before she was strangled."

"Toothpaste?" Hodgins observed her puzzled expression.

"Poor man's silver polish. I think we're looking for a silver candlestick, bowl, pitcher, something like that. None of the carpet samples Zack collected at the victim's house match the polymers found on the first victim. But," his blue eyes sparkled with the familiar conspitorial look, "fibers found in the victim's clothing match the red shag carpet. It has to be from the transport vehicle. Also, there are also traces of transition metal salt and 8-hydroxyquinoline on the victim's left thumb pad."

"I'll have Booth check on potential transport vehicles. The second victim was fingerprinted?"

"Yes. Probably at her local bank or in conjunction with a background check."

"Good work, Hodgins. I'll relay the information to Booth," she checked her watch noting the late hour, "he'll be here soon to pick me up and I'll be in the lab in a few hours. Call us if you hear anything from Angela. Zack?" The young scientist reappeared as Hodgins moved away from the camera.

"Any luck identifying the marks on the ribs?" Zack nodded.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. It appears to be a small kitchen knife, clean without knicks. There isn't a pattern to the stabs, as if the attacker was in a frenzy. I found at least a dozen marks on the ribs, two more on the victim's phalanges."

"Defensive wounds?" questioned the anthropologist.

"No, Dr. Brennan. These marks were on the posterior side. As if the victim was lying pronate and the strikes were an afterthought. Definitely postmortem based on the amount of blood pooling.

"Good work, Zack. Please have Katie ready with her simulation when I get to the lab." She looked up hearing the front door open. "Booth's here. See you soon."

"Bye, Dr. Brennan."

"Bye." Temperance quickly shut down the computer, gathering her case notes and made her way to find her husband. She found him in the kitchen, making sandwiches. He turned and she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Long morning, sweetie?" He planted a soft kiss on her temple, brushing aside the auburn curls with his hand. She simply nodded, her face buried in his chest.

"I'm really going to miss this." Her voice was strained, retaining none of the resolve it had held speaking to the men in the lab.

"I'm not going anywhere. Anytime, Tempe. Remember?"

"I know _that._ I'm going to miss these cases, working at the Jeffersonian." He frowned, unwilling to start an argument.

"Who says you have to leave the lab?" She turned her face towards his, reading his features silently.

"Cam."

"And since when do you do what Cam says?" She laughed lightly, recalling their infamous fights since Dr. Goodman left the Institute.

"Since she forbid me from working with chemicals until the baby is born. If she had her way I wouldn't go back at all. I'd be here," she looked down, ashamed at her reluctance, "with the baby all the time."

Booth took a deep breath and gently lifted Temperance onto the kitchen counter. She gasped but held her tongue when she saw the resolve in his eyes.

"What do you want, Temperance? Tell me." Her eyes watered, but she held his gaze.

"I want it all. I want my career, at the Jeffersonian, writing. But I also want this baby. I want to raise the boys. I want them to know how much I love them. How much we love them." His heart beat faster, hearing her want this baby, his baby, was almost more than he could stand. He knew, just at that moment, that everything would work out.

"Then you'll have it all, Bones. You'll have it all," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. Her faith in him faltered.

"How, Booth? I haven't even had the baby and I'm already more tired than I've ever been. I can't work full days doing anything. I'm… I'm scared," she admitted in a tiny voice, her eyes downcast.

"Temperance, I didn't marry you because you were perfect. Because you'd be the perfect mother to Parker or my Stepford wife." She silently reflected on the movie they'd watched together, a_ll those annoying blonde women with the pastel skirts._

"I love you, but you're not perfect. You can't expect to carry a baby or even raise a baby without getting some much-deserved rest. It's going to take a lot of hard work and I don't expect you to do it all alone." He chuckled, "but you've never given up on anything you wanted because it was hard. I'm right here, I'll do whatever it takes." She smiled, thankful for his unwavering support, feeling her bravery return. He continued.

"But you've got to tell me what you want, what you need. No matter how silly you think it is, no matter what you think I'll do. You have to tell me." She nodded in agreement and accepted a long kiss, his fingers running up her back slowly.

"Seeley, I need-"

"Don't waste much time do you, hon?" His grin gave away his teasing.

"No, I don't. And don't interrupt. As I was saying, _Seeley,_ I need you to get me off this counter and feed me. Please?" Her pleading eyes were followed by his rolling ones.

"Of everything you could ask for, you choose food. What a surprise." She smiled; _I love beating him at his little games. Tonight,_ she resolved,_ I'll tell him what I really need… as soon as the boys are asleep._ After a quick lunch they left for the boy's school.

Temperance and Seeley sat together in the child sized chairs, silently reflecting on the teacher's recommendation to advance Parker ahead of his class the following fall.

"We need to talk about this before making any decisions. Could we get back to you at the end of the week?" The teacher smiled at Booth, understanding his apprehension.

"Sure thing, I look forward to hearing from you. Would you like to take Parker home now? School's out in an hour anyway."

"Yes, please. We'll sign out Sam, too." Temperance stood, anxious to see her sons again.

When they'd gathered the boys and returned to the SUV, Temperance listened intently to Sam's account of his latest art project as Booth checking in with Cullen. Pulling into the Jeffersonian parking lot, Booth smiled at his sons' excitement over visiting the museum. Booth walked with the boys through the exhibits, trying to answers their endless questions along the way. They spent the most time at the Jeffersonian's exhibit featuring the items recovered from the city's underground tunnel. Booth recalled the case, repelling into the dark with Temperance and Zack, interviewing the inhabitants of the underground society.

After she caught up with her team and reviewed Zack's findings first hand, Temperance collected the boys and took them home, leaving Booth to finish working his leads.

While Booth arranged follow-up interviews in Lynchburg and searched vehicle ownership records for people connected to the victims, Temperance was at home, watching from upstairs as her boys played catch in their backyard. She sank onto the window seat, glancing around the unfinished nursery taking in the white walls and total lack of furniture. The only items the room currently housed were a few gifts sent from out of town relatives stored in the closet. She contemplated the list on her computer. Furniture to buy. Questions to ask Angela. Even a list of baby names to consider with Seeley.

The sound of the boy's feet on the stairs shook Temperance out of her trance. Parker found her first, throwing himself into her waiting arms.

"Mommy, can I play with Mr. Billy Bones? Please?" She gazed into his dark brown eyes, which held the same effect of his father's.

"Sure, bub. Just be careful not to lose any more phalanges." She squeezed his hand gently. He grinned and ran for her office, eager to pull apart the life-sized skeleton she kept there. She grimaced, recalling how long it took her to find the missing fingers last time he pulled out Mr. Bones. They'd been hidden in a fichus plant, if she remembered correctly.

Sam entered next, with less enthusiasm and more reserve. Temperance had come to expect this from her youngest son.

"Come here, you," she smiled as he made his way to her lap and cuddled with her.

"Mommy, where's the baby?" he asked with childlike innocence.

"Right here, bub," she pointed to her belly. "Remember when Daddy and I told you and Parker about the baby growing inside me?"

"Yea," his voice was filled with fear and worry, Temperance noted, her concern building.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" She'd learned it was easiest to adopt Booth's straightforward approach instead of guessing what was bothering the boys.

"Mommy, when do I have to go away?" His question and the distress in his voice broke her heart.

"Baby, you're not going away. Who told you that?" She gently raised his chin, forcing him to look at her earnest face. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"When you and Daddy came for me, and… and he said… Daddy said you had room for two kids… and… and… you…" the tears fell and Temperance now had some of her own.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry; Daddy meant that we had room for _more_ kids. We definitely have room for you _and_ the new baby." His small frame shuddered and she pulled him tighter to her breast. "Samuel, look at me." He complied, his blue eyes wet and red. "I love you so much, I will never send you away. Daddy and I will always be your Mommy and Daddy. Same with Parker, he will always be your brother. Understand?"

"Yeah. I love you too, Mommy." He threw his arms back around her and she slowly stroked his curls until his sobs turned to light hiccups and then he calmed completely.

And that was how Booth found them when he returned home. Parker tearing apart Mr. Billy Bones, Temperance and Sam lounging on the nursery's window seat, both exhausted from their tears.

END Chapter

A/N: I guess I could also dedicate this chapter to Billy who introduced me to the joy of fichus plants, the only type of plant I can't kill. This chapter was really hard for me to write. Adoptions are very close to my heart and I know the struggle for acceptance and how difficult it is. Let me know if the chapter made sense to you. Thanks, y'all. Next chapter: The Baby Arrives...if you review. I'm not above withholding...

**Katherine's note:** 4:35 in the morning! We have these plants in our kitchen that were here in our house when we moved in seven years ago. We water them once about every four to five months, and they're _still alive_. I think they're demon plants.


	18. The Baby Arrives

A/N: OMG! We're almost at the end folks. By the end of this chapter: one baby down, one to go. I'm using this chapter to delve further into Angela and Jack's lives, to try and understand them and their relationship better. On the show they're living off of sex and laughing so I'm making it up as I go along. It may be confusing but I'm gonna switch POV between the men and the women, hope it's clear enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but I do own the adorable little baby…

Chapter 17 The Baby Arrives (Wednesday)

Wednesday morning the team gathered on the platform, sans Jack, to go over Temperance's latest discovery on the bones.

The doctor holding the latest information was shifting her weight from foot to foot. Wearing her first maternity outfit, she struggled to maintain her professional cool, fearing the outfit was a huge bull's eye proclaiming her pregnancy, undermining her contributions. Cam stood apart from the group, slightly aloof, worry crossing her usually vacant face. Zack was nervous, his hands visibly pooling with sweat, knowing he'd missed something, anxiously awaiting Dr. Brennan's rebuke. Katie leaned forward toward the bones on the table, her pen poised over the well-used notepad, anticipating a new clue to the murder mystery that had her spellbound. Only Booth was relaxed, standing comfortably with his hands resting on his hips, watching his wife do what she did best.

Temperance's voice rose, unsteady, over the platform as she pointed to the first victim's skull.

"The fatal blow to the victim's head combined with the bone fragments found in the basement led us to believe the victim was tortured and killed in her home. While the bone fragments found at the site confirm the fatal blow was administered in the basement the other wounds indicate she was tortured elsewhere." Booth nodded, following her reasoning.

"That's why nothing was missing from the house that could have been used in the attack."

"Correct. And why we couldn't find the matching carpet fibers. Hodgins believes the red shag carpet was from the vehicle used to transport the body to the dumpsite. Most likely a late model van. Upon further review of the skull, it seems the victim sustained two blows, the second one fatal." She glanced at Zack, giving him a reassuring smile.

"The first strike would have been light, most likely knocking the victim unconscious, but not for long. The skull fractured here," the doctor said, pointing with a gloved finger, "and here, the victim's leg was broken; the open wound and skull fracture would have produced a lot of blood. But at some point, the victim woke up, fought back. Small fractures on the olecranon process of the right ulna indicate the victim held up her arm to shield herself from the blow." Temperance held up her own arm, demonstrating the move that would result in the injury. "That," she concluded, "was the blow that killed her. According to Angela's reconstruction, the blow came from behind. She never would have seen it coming but she was fighting someone."

"An accomplice," supplied Booth confidently.

"Yes, a second person may have tried to subdue the victim when she was killed."

Katie spoke up now; "But the second victim didn't show any signs of two killers. Did she?" Her voice conveyed uncertainty.

"You're right. The second victim was first struck with a silver object, based on the particulates Hodgins found, and then, when she was unconscious or stunned from the attack, choked."

"Choking implies the killing was personal. The killer had to be in the victim's face, watching her die. Our killer knew the second victim." Booth was simultaneously disgusted and intrigued by this information.

"Psychology aside, yes, the second victim probably knew the attacker. She was killed in her home, sitting in her recliner. The family even reported a pair of silver candlesticks missing from the scene." Booth nodded in agreement.

"It was someone she knew and trusted. Let them into her house, had a conversation. And they killed her."

"But they mutilated the body." Zack's objection did not go unnoticed.

"Postmortem mutilations are not a common sign of remorse. The killer still moved the body, although not far away, and stabbed her multiple times."

"Possibly to disguise the crime."

"But why—" Booth's objection was cut off by Temperance's pager. The team watched her with curiosity. Temperance never used a pager. She pulled the bright green device from her jacket pocket reading its message.

"It's the baby pager Angela gave me. She's in labor!" Temperance squealed, stumbled from the platform, Booth hot on her heels, attempting to steady her descent. Rushing toward the exit Booth called over his shoulder, "Good work, squints. We'll call you from the hospital."

"Like hell you will." Cam and Zack turned to Katie in surprise. The young woman was beaming. "Let's go you two!"

It was in the early hours of Thursday morning when Cam finally dragged Zack and Katie out of the hospital. Waiting for 23 hours for a coworker to have a baby was not Cam's idea of a day well spent.

Temperance and Booth waited it out, only leaving to pick up Sam and Parker and bring them to the hospital. The family was sleeping fitfully in the waiting room, the boys sprawled out on the floor, Temperance curled up against Booth on the sofa when a rather excited Hodgins burst into the room.

"IT'S A GIRL!!!!" His beaming smile lit the room and his shout failed to wake the young boys who'd fallen asleep just hours before.

Temperance rushed the man with a hug before Booth managed to comprehend the news.

"Where is she? How is she?" Temperance demanded as she squeezed her friend.

"Angela's back in recovery. She did great. She was amazing." Jack's pride shone through his eyes. Booth finally found his voice.

"Congrats, man. Let's go for a walk, let the boys sleep." Temperance ignored the men, and rushed to her friend's bedside. There, Angela held in light pink swaddling clothes the youngest baby Temperance had ever seen.

"Hi, Sweetie. Come meet your goddaughter." Angela couldn't stop smiling as she watched her friend gently pick up the bundle and cradle her softly.

"Ange, she's beautiful. She's got so much hair!" Angela laughed.

"Yep, a mop of black hair. And Jack's blue eyes. She's going to be a heartbreaker."

In the hallway, Booth gave Hodgins a warm pat on the back and handed him a cell phone.

"You've got to call Zack; Cam dragged him out of here awhile ago. He made me promise we'd call as soon as we heard anything."

"Zack?" Hodgins held the phone to his ear, as they continued to walk. "We have a girl! She's beautiful man… Yeah… thanks man… sure, I'll be home later today and bring you in to see her… her name?"

"What did you name her Ange?" Temperance asked, lowering the baby into her mother's arms.

"Well, it took long enough for us to decide. We finally chose a boys name and a girls name last weekend but I decided, oh, two hours ago they wouldn't do."

"During labor?" Booth asked, shocked at the story he was hearing from Hodgins. "In the middle of the pushing and screaming she changed her mind?"

"Sure did, man. Made a big speech about her son not being named Jackson and calling me crazy for agreeing to name her daughter Aurora Rose. She went nuts. I had to agree."

"I don't blame you, man."

"Ohh, it's perfect Angela. Just perfect."

"I know, Bren. I just saw her and knew. You'll see." The doctor's eyes shone with tears as she leaned toward the baby who was struggling to open her eyes.

"Hi there, Aimee Noe Joy Hodgins. I'm your godmother, Bones."

"Angela named her Aimee, after Cullen's daughter?" Booth asked as the men approached the room.

"Yeah. They really connected when we worked that case. And after she died… well, Angela had a tough time."

"What does the name mean?"

"Beloved friend, peace, and happiness."

END Chapter

A/N: hope you liked the name I picked for the new baby. I know it took me forever to find, thanks for katiebeth for the insanely long IM conversations searching for the perfect name. I've decided to leave in her ramblings because they make mine seem more sane...and yes, she does correct the grammer and spelling in my A/N. I'm that pathetic.

Katherine's note: Haha; no kidding. 1½ hour-long IM conversations at 4 in the morning (my time). Yes, I guess you could say I'm in love with this story. A love so deep that it makes me stay up until 5 every morning and makes me pretend to be sick so I can come home from school. Mmhmm. It's a _very_ deep love. Song I'm currently listening to: "Rockin' the Paradise"

A/N: Hope Booth doesn't find out I'm contributing to the delinquincy of a minor child...I'm sure he'd frown on that!


	19. The End of the Case

A/N: It's hard to believe the case is finally solved. I dreamed up this murder at the beginning of this month and now we're done (with the murder at least)!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. As if you hadn't figured this out already; I repeat it every damn chapter.

Chapter 18 The End of the Case (Friday)

Early Friday morning Temperance Brennan Booth dropped off her sons at their school, providing them with empty backpacks to fill with their final school papers and cupcakes to celebrate the last day of the school year. Driving to the Jeffersonian, Temperance reflected on her last conversation with Angela before the artist left the hospital with Jack and little Aimee.

_Flashback_

"_I'm taking my maternity leave. The whole thing, three months." Temperance smiled._

"_That's great, Ange. I'll really going to miss you. Of course, I'll be joining you on leave pretty soon." _

"_Good. Because Jack and I made a decision. I'm going to need your help."_

"_What is it?"_

"_We're getting married in two months. I want you to be my matron of honor."_

"_Two months! Ange! I'll be eight and a half months pregnant then." Temperance's mouth hung open she stared at her best friend, imaging how huge she'd look in all the pictures._

"_Well, we want a honeymoon with Aimee and Jack has his heart set on a month long trip in Europe." She paused at her friend's stricken face, "but I told him we couldn't be that far away when you had your baby. So we settled on the Florida Keys. We can be back to D.C. in a few hours."_

"_Ange, I don't know what to say. Maid of honor, I… I…"_

"_Actually you'd be the matron of honor. Maid implies you're unmarried."_

"_Whatever, matron of honor. But that means I've got to help plan your wedding."_

"_So? You've done this before; I haven't. Except that whole Fijian fire dance wedding." Angela grinned widely._

_End Flashback_

It was nearly noon at the Jeffersonian when the team met to discuss the case for the last time. This time Jack had returned, eager to report his findings and begin his own extended vacation.

Booth began recalling the findings from his fellow agent's work in Lynchburg. "The brother has a van--a 1976 Ford E-Line complete with red shag carpeting. The brother claimed his sister borrowed the car shortly before her death and hasn't seen it since. Agents found it in a local impound lot, parked illegally outside the cemetery where we found the victim. The FBI is transporting the vehicle here now for particulate analysis." He glanced at Hodgins who took the lead.

"The first victim's car showed no significant particulates. The damage caused by fire was too extensive. Further analysis of the transition metal salt and 8-hydroxyquinoline found on the victim's thumb point away from a bank identification. Banks use inkless scanning and live computer scans are used for background checks."

"What else explains the particulates?" Cam asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Notary. She's a notary." Zack broke the silence, drawing glances from the team.

"I thought she was a teacher…" Katie frowned, confused.

"No, no, the first victim was a notary," Zack nodded enthusiastically. Only Booth seemed to understand.

"Right, the missing briefcase. It must have held her notary supplies. I bet we'd find a match between her fingerprinting kit and the second victim."

"I don't get it. Why does this matter?" Cam broke in, eager to get back to the discussion of particulates and her own pathology findings. Temperance answered her, none to patiently.

"Every notary is required to keep his or her supplies locked to prevent misuse. This would include a journal recording every notary act. That's the connection. Our first victim worked for the second victim and possibly the killer on a job." Hodgins finished the thought.

"It explains why the first victim traveled so much, was gone all the time. It fits. That's why the killer stole the briefcase, to hide the evidence."

"That's a stretch, Jack. If she worked as much as you think, there would be dozens of clients to check. And the supplies would probably go to next of kin anyway, if there was any." Temperance shook her head again, annoyed at her boss' ignorance.

"State law required a notary return his or her journal to the Secretary of State upon resigning their post or death. It becomes public property. The record lasts forever. The thumbprint in the journal would point directly to our killer, probably provide motive. The killer probably destroyed it, maybe in the car fire."

"But," Booth interjected, now pacing the platform deep in thought, "the only notary acts requiring thumbprints are ones relating to real property. Mortgages, trust deeds… I've got it." Five pairs of eyes watched him expectantly.

"The first victim was killed by two individuals. Tortured. Probably to give up her journal or perform the notarization under duress. They dump her body, using the van for transport. Then they steal her car and leave town, burning it when we find the body, knowing we'll find them. The killer double crosses his partner."

"His?" Temperance questioned.

"Yes. It's the brother. He killed his sister. Sonava bitch. I'll bet you we find a new deed on the mother's property, filed and notarized by the first victim." Booth stormed off the platform, cell phone in hand, as the team watched him deliver orders to his associates at the FBI.

The SUV was unusually quiet as Temperance and Seeley drove to pick up the boys from school. Relief mixed with anger filled Booth as he leaned back, lazily steering the car, one hand resting on his leg. Temperance was also absorbed with her own thoughts. _How could someone kill his or her sibling? How? What kind of mother raises a child who could do that?_ Temperance forced her thoughts to halt there, unwilling to let the fear of her own inadequacies sweep over her, and ruin the rest of the day.

Booth pulled the vehicle to a stop in front of the school and came around to open the passenger door. Temperance smiled at him gratefully and they walked, hand in hand, through the courtyard. After meeting briefly with Parker's teacher, they collected the boys from the playground and headed home.

It was well after dark and past regular bedtimes when the house finally fell quiet. Temperance had fallen asleep on the couch and was awoken by a deep voice and light kisses to her temple.

"Bones… honey, time to wake up."

"Booth!" Her quiet protest was ignored as he knelt beside her, peppering her neck with more kisses. He gently nuzzled her ear, whispering promises as she woke.

"You deserve your reward for solving the case today. We'll get the boys to sleep much earlier for the rest of the summer. But tonight, I need you to get upstairs and into bed."

"I'm comfortable here."

"Nope. You'll be sore in the morning. I'd carry you but I'm afraid that's no longer an option." She opened a single eye, regarding him warily.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Absolutely not. I'm calling my baby fat." She squealed in discomfort as he blew raspberries on her belly through her shirt.

"Stop that! Jeez, you'll give the kid a complex."

"Only if you come to bed with me."

"Fine. Let's go." And so the Booths ascended the stairs toward bed.

END Chapter

A/N: Hope the case wasn't too confusing. I was confused but that's nothing new. I'm not 100 percent sure about the notary rules in Virginia so I'm basing them on the rules for my state. And the reason why Booth and Temperance know so much about notaries: adoptions, buying a house, court documents all require them. Okay, looking ahead: at least 2 more regular chapters and probably an epilogue.

Katherine's note: Wow. I never realized that writing a few sentences after every chapter could be so much damn fun. So y'all have to excuse me. By the way, I'm home "sick" from school right now. Just thought y'all should know. And if you though _this_ chapter was good, just wait for the next ones. And the song I'm listening to now: "Too Shy" by Kajagoogoo. Never really liked the song, just the band name. I have a feeling it's gonna be an 80s day (And a smiley day, too)


	20. The Surprise Part 1

A/N: Okay, this chapter is mainly fluff, but I can't help myself. As you will soon see I've got a few more surprises up my sleeves. Surprise _me_ and review! Please? At last count chapter 18 had been viewed 350 times and had maybe 10 reviews. That makes me sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...yet...I'm planning a takeover soon...

Chapter 19 The Surprise (Saturday)

"Temperance are you ready yet?" Booth yelled up the stairs as he brushed Parker's hair.

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

"Two minutes and I'm sending up the tickle police." He replied lightly watching his son's eyes dance in anticipation.

"No need, I'm ready." His eyes raised to the top of the staircase to find Temperance outfitted in a dark red top, which flowed loosely around her stomach, and tight fitting black pants. He smiled and held out his hand as she reached the bottom steps and she gave him a chaste kiss before turning to inspect the boys.

"Okay, munchkins, ready to meet your new cousin, Aimee?"

"Yeah!" They exclaimed, barely able to contain their wiggles.

"Let's go then!" Booth led the family to the car and again admired his wife as he held her door open. After the boys were buckled in and each holding a wrapped gift for Aimee, Booth headed toward the estate.

"Remind me why we had to look nice for lunch with the Hodgins'," Booth grumbled, tugging at his tie. _Saturdays are made for casual clothes. It's the only day I get out of a suit._

"Because Jack's family may drop by and Angela wanted it this way. She may not be pregnant anymore, but the hormonal part is still there. Remember that, Snookums." Temperance smiled at her husband sweetly.

"I can't forget it, Honeybuns."

Standing in front of the large house, Booth allowed Sam, then Parker to ring the bell. The rarely used doorman/housekeeper/chauffer opened the door, eliciting shouts from the boys.

"Jeeves! Jeeves! We're gonna see Auntie Angela and Aimee!" Temperance quickly quieted her sons as the family followed the elderly man to the formal living room. The house was still with only the familiar cry of a baby carrying through the halls. Jeeves motioned to the door and announced in a tired voice, "Miss Angela is expecting you." He shuffled away and Booth raised an eyebrow before opening the door. The family stepped forward and were immediately assaulted by camera flashes and shouts.

"Surprise!!!"

They stepped back in shock, taking in the room filled with friends and family. Booth's parents were lounging on a couch, sipping at their drinks. Zack and Katie had popped up from behind the bar, each grinning widely. Booth was shocked to find Cullen and several of his colleagues from the FBI also in attendance.

The boys recovered first, rushing toward the crowd with yells for "Granny!" "Papa!!" and "Uncle Jack!" Booth moved after them, guiding Temperance with a gentle hand. He shook hands with the guests of their surprise "BABY SHOWER," according to the elaborate sign handing on the far wall. Temperance smiled kindly as Booth conveyed their surprise and thanks but had yet to recover her ability to speak. A single word caused her to spin out of Booth's reach.

"Marco." She faced Russ who was watching her carefully, who was watching the FBI agents in attendance cautiously.

"Polo," she completed, throwing herself into his arms. Tears abounded as they embraced, Booth quickly following his wife to shake Russ's hand.

"Glad to see you, Russ."

"You too, Seeley."

"Congratulations, both of you. I really thought I'd want to kill anyone who got my baby sister pregnant," Russ said as Temperance blushed furiously, tucked in the crook of Booth's arm, holding tight to chest, "but I'd be happy if he just didn't arrest me. Today, at least." Booth held Russ's eye and nodded in agreement. A truce had been reached.

The afternoon passed quickly, thankfully free of baby shower games that required guests to eat baby food, pin the diaper on the baby or Name That Smell! After Temperance opened her presents, with lots of help from the boys, the family lounged lazily on a chaise, taking in the effort their friends had gone through. The multiple toys they'd received as the official "Big Booth Brothers" soon distracted Sam and Parker.

Aimee was passed around the room before finding sleep in the arms of Deputy Director Cullen, who watched her with teary eyes. It was nearing dark when Cam proposed a toast. The room lifted glasses of champagne and sparkling cider as she spoke.

"To Seeley Booth, the Jeffersonian's FBI liaison, a great friend, and wonderful father. To Temperance Brennan Booth, our premier forensic anthropologist and an amazing mother. To your new baby! Congrats!"

The room cheered merrily and few people saw Cam turn to Angela and continue in sickly sweet tone.

"We'll really miss you on the team, Angela. You're welcome to come back and visit at any time, you know." Angela regarded her boss carefully as she snuggled Aimee close and held Jack's hand as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"About that Cam. When my leave is up, I will be back. In fact, Jack has something to show you," she turned to the entomologist, "don't you honey?"

"Yeah. Follow me." Jack led the way to an adjoining room, pulling Zack, Katie, Booth, and Temperance with him.

Inside the dark room Jack led the group to a large machine, turning it on with a single flip of a switch.

"Oh. My. God." Zack said softly, staring with wide eyes. Angela smiled proudly.

"It's the Angelator 2.0," she announced to her friends and Cam.

"Updated software programs including two new programs never before utilized before and patented by Angela Montenegro." Jack beamed at his fiancée, who held their daughter tightly.

"I'll be working from here most of the time; the Angelator owned by the Jeffersonian can be outfitted to beam data directly to my system. And, Jack?" He took her hint and flipped another switch activating a large screen that descended from the ceiling. A projector came on and soon displayed a familiar scene.

"My office? You're going to beam your results to my office?" asked Cam, her mouth gaping.

"Sometimes. But there's also," Jack switched between feeds as Angela spoke, "Bren, Zack, and Jack's office. And of course, the original Angelator and Katie's office."

The young woman felt her eyes burn with grateful tears, "You want me to stay?" Angela smiled a reassuring smile.

"Of course, someone needs to keep these folks in line, watch out for Zack." The young man blushed at the implication of Angela's teasing tone.

"And one more surprise, we will also be broadcasting, on closed-circuit feed of course, from one special area of the basement…" Jack paused dramatically as the feed switched. He was astonished, however, to find the screen fill with a familiar face.

"Dr. Hodgins! I demand an explanation. Now, Dr. Hodgins!"

The team was speechless as they stared at…

END Chapter

A/N: I know, I know. It's evil. Many people have pointed that out to me already. But you're gonna have to review if you want the final chapter and the last surprise. Ideas about our mystery guest are appreciated and the winner gets… 2 points! If at any point during this story you echoed Zack and exclaimed "Oh. My. God." please review! Let me know and I'll be so happy.

Katherine's note: Wanna add a little bit of comedy to this insanely large cliffhanger? Listen to "Pass the Dutchie" while reading this. It has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I kept cracking up anyways. Oh. And my other current song: "Cum On Feel The Noize" by Quiet Riot. Yes, I'm so cool, I can have TWO current songs.

A/N: People, I don't encourage this, the girl's crazy enough as it is! Couldn't ask for a better beta though!


	21. The Surprise Part 2

A/N: Okay, I'm cutting you some slack since reviews are STILL broken. This chapter is for everyone who is still reading and reviewing, thank you. I am eternally grateful. For my last surprise, 2 pts to those who figured it out, I knew y'all were smart! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I don't own Bones. Sob.

Chapter 20 The Surprise- Part 2(Saturday)

"And one more surprise, we will also be broadcasting, on closed-circuit feed of course, from one special area of the basement…" Jack paused dramatically as the feed switched. He was astonished, however, to find the screen fill with a familiar face.

"Dr. Hodgins! I demand an explanation. Now, Dr. Hodgins!"

The team was speechless as they stared at…

"Dr. Goodman?" Temperance recovered first, not believing the site before her.

"Yes. How are you Dr. Brennan?" His gaze shifted until he noticed her left hand, complete with wedding ring, resting on her stomach lightly. His eyes widened and he turned his gaze back to the others recognizing for the first time the bundle in Angela's arms. His recovery was quick but ungraceful.

"Congratulations on your new baby, Angela, but, but, Dr. Hodgins I do demand an explanation of this," he gestured behind him while stuttering in shock, "this invasion on the storage space of the Jeffersonian!"

Jack swallowed uncomfortably; he had hoped to avoid this revelation. "Well sir, first of all, welcome back…"

Katie leaned to Zack, worry crossing her face, "Where did Dr. Goodman go?"

"Nobody really knows," he confessed. Goodman's deep voice caught their attention again.

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins. But as I am back, I have now found insufficient room for the artifacts I brought to the Jeffersonian for the new exhibit. Why is that, Dr. Hodgins?" Jack shuffled his feet then looked up confidently.

"Well, sir… in order to retain the many talented employees of the Jeffersonian the Cantilever group has fully funded an employee day care center. The Jeffersonian's Board of Directors chose the location." Jack stood a little taller, strengthening his resolve.

The team was speechless. _I can't believe that Jack did that, for Angela, for me!_ Temperance struggled to hold back tears. _I can have it all._ Booth squeezed her hand, knowing her thoughts.

Dr. Goodman let out a heavy sigh. "We'll discuss this further on Monday, Dr. Hodgins. I expect a reasonable solution to this storage problem before then. Gentlemen!" He addressed the workers who moved behind him before stepping out of the frame to scold a worker who had the misfortune of incorrectly labeling a crate.

It wasn't until he stepped out of the camera's view that the team saw the true surprise, a large edifice, its freshly painted sign announcing the "Jeffersonian Daycare Center."

"Thank you, Jack, thank you." Temperance whispered at the man who just nodded slowly. The team, the family, stood in Angela's new office silently for a long time reflecting on their future together.

**END STORY**

A/N: Cue my happy dance!!! I don't know if I warned y'all that Bren's baby wouldn't be born this story. Didn't want to drag things out or have her delivery months too early. Hope you're not disappointed… there's an epilogue though… I'll post it soon. Ya know, when the big hand hits the "S" and the little hand hits the "ooon" to be a little more clear, maybe when I hit 170 reviews? Is that selfish? Like I care. ha ha.

I'll be out of town this weekend but still able to check in. If I get my coveted reviews I'll post the epilogue. And I'm still waiting for my sailor (hint, hint).

Katherine's note: Isn't Jack just the sweetestttt? And, of course, the current song: "Girl in a Man's World" Yes. That's right. I killed my 80s thing. Hahaha, sorry.


	22. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, I hope you are feeling the love, I am out of town and just finished four hours of volunteer work. I'm dirty and tired and posting JUST FOR YOU!! Seriously though, thanks for the great reviews, I hope you won't hate me at the end of this chapter...

Disclaimer: Don't own Jack...or Bones, or Seeley. Sigh.

Epilogue: Naming the Baby

Ten weeks later….

Temperance Brennan Booth sat uncomfortably in her desk chair in her home office, fanning herself with a pale hand as she fought to keep cool in the midday heat. Her eyes never left the computer screen and her current research as her other hand lifted her short maternity sundress, attempting to create a breeze in the humid room. Booth entered and raised an eyebrow in jest.

"Stop flashing me, honey. People will begin to talk, suspect something's going on." She glared at him but accepted the tall glass of lemonade he offered.

"Booth, I'm carrying your baby. We're married. I think people have figured it out." He settled onto the couch and flashed her a grin.

"There is one way to get that baby born, Jack swears it worked for them…" she turned to meet his eyes and rolled her own.

"It is much too hot for _that,_ Seeley. Besides I'm only a week overdue. Give me another week and I'll consider it."

At the moment the couples' two sons were enjoying a day at the water park with Zack and Katie, primarily to introduce Zack to the joy of water rides. Since Temperance refused to go anywhere where she'd see women in small bathing suits and since Booth rarely left her side, they were home engaging in their latest debate.

"How about Grace Heather?" Questioned Temperance quickly looking up the meanings online.

"No! Bones!"

"What?" her brow furrowed, "it means undeserved favor of God, heather flower. What's wrong with that?" He sighed, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"The initials, hon. GHB? We can't use that!"

"Fine," she sighed, rising from her chair, "you pick her name."

"Why me? I already chose the boy's name, a girl's name is your job." Booth reminded her gently.

"Yeah, but we have a boy's name. Now, go choose a girl's name," she pointed a finger to the computer. "Remember the same rules apply. I have veto power."

"As always, hon." He kissed her gently and helped her ease onto the couch before taking up his post at the computer.

"Dear god, my ankles are huge," she complained.

"Nope, doesn't sound right."

"Shut up, you. You're the one who got me into this situation." His finger wagged in her direction as he viewed the computer monitor.

"It takes two, baby. It takes two. How about Sarah? It means 'princess.' "

"No."

"Give a reason, a good reason."

"Our daughter won't be a little princess waiting in a tower or whatever." Booth continued his search.

"How come the boy's name was so easy?"

"Easy? Bones! It took us the last month to get a boy's name. Nathan Jeffrey Booth was not easy to come by," Temperance smiled, she loved hearing the name roll of his tongue.

"Giver of God's Peace. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Sure does honey. How about Veronica? One who brings victory."

"A little too much pressure for a baby. What were the girl's names that meant peace?"

"Let's see," Booth reviewed the screen, his eyes sparkled mischievously, "there's Winifred, Axelle, Fred-"

"Booth! Be serious, we're running out of time," she paused, thinking for a moment, "actually I do like Sarah, maybe Sarah Olivia."

"Wrong on so many levels, Bones."

"How?"

"First, the initials."

"Oh."

"We're not having a little SOB running around here. Second: the meaning. Princess of the elf army? Why don't we just send her off to Rivendale now?"

"I don't know what that means. How about Abby?"

"It means 'joy of the father'. Maybe. I don't know how the boys would feel about that."

"They don't even know what their own names mean, they won't worry about hers."

"Yeah, but we didn't get a chance to name the boys. Little BB is our first chance to pick a name we both like."

"BB?"

"Yeah, BB, Baby Booth. It's a nickname. Until we find something better."

"What does Samuel mean?"

"His name is God." Booth answered without looking away from his wife, taking in her gaze, she smiled brightly.

"And Parker means 'park keeper,' she giggled watching his face turn to a scowl.

"Yeah, Rebecca didn't exactly get my opinion on that. 'Park keeper' as if he'd be a Park Ranger instead of an Army Ranger!" Temperance rolled her eyes at the familiar rant.

"The name doesn't determine the person's job or personality. It's just a title."

"Oh yeah, well Temperance means 'self control'. I think that describes you pretty well—except when you're around me."

"And Seeley, means 'very happy and silly.' Very fitting."

"Watch it, Bones."

"What? Have you seen your sock drawer?"

"Focus, Tempe. The names." The room fell silent.

"Booth I really hope we have a boy."

"Why? Because we don't have a girl's name? We will, you'll see."

"No, we won't have a girls name in time. Because the pains I've been having? I think they're contractions and they're starting to hurt…"

End

Katherine's note: Hahaha. How mean is that? To just leave you hanging like that. And practically every single one of those names above was considered at some point by us. In our ridiculously long IM conversation. By the way, my first name means pure, and my first middle names means oath of God. Just thought I'd let you know that. My friend told me that if I ever had sex before marriage and didn't live up to my name, she'd kill me. Hahah, gotta love your friends, huh?

A/Ns: So, any thoughts? Do you love me? Hate me? Click on the little review button. Just do it. I may write the sequel and y'all will meet little BB…Actually, I have a confession to make: I'm going to post little BB's birth in a oneshot called "Sequel's Sequel" as soon as I hit 200 reviews. The oneshot is completed and ready to go, when it gets posted is up to you. Put me on your author alert so you'll know as soon as it arrives. If alerts are STILL broken, just look for the title.

It was my goal for this story to get 200 reviews and I'm not telling you any more until I get them…Okay, you convinced me, damn your pleading eyes: In that oneshot I'll also give you a snippet of my new endeavor which is now underway and seriously challenging my sanity.

Katie, if I don't get a chance to post it, whether because of death or abduction by the men in white lab coats, post it for me. I give thee permission. Note to readers: if I die very mysteriously, send Booth after Katie, she probably did it.


End file.
